Developing
by arutinmy
Summary: Sapphire wishes for a development in her relationship with Ruby, for they're finally going out. Little did she know she had to be careful what she wished for.
1. Chapter 1 : It has just begun

Hey! It's my first fanfiction of Franticshipping. I can't tell how much i ship this two.  
I've been shipping them from the very first time i play Sapphire, and now I came to play OmegaRuby and got the sudden urge to write a story about them. I can't help but throw my ideas to my laptop and hoped for the best. And yes, I'm still going to continue all my other fics. It's just, the idea of RuSa are tempting to be typed down ;)

This story has connection to both the PokeSpe manga and the OmegaRuby gameplay. It's a mix tbh. It happens around the time delta episode finishes, before they go to the Mossdeep Space Center for the Star Show. From the newest chapter (cp 16 and it's still raw, i found it on a pokemon website) we can conclude that sapphire found out Ruby was planning to take care of the meteorite on his own, riding a finally calmed down Rayquaza (you can read wikia if you're confused, just look up for Ruby's information.) We don't know what's going to happen between the two, so I'm just going to be super imaginative about it. From the game we can see that the protagonist managed to crush the meteorite and saved everyone, so i'll take inspirations from that.

I was thinking about making a HoennShipping fic (BrendanxMay) but I discovered that FranticShipping (RubyxSapphire) is much cuter. And in this verse, they've been dating for around 3 months. True that I haven't mastered Sapphire's way of talking. So forgive me if she seems out of OC ;-; I did try my best though.

rated M for upcoming chapters.

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

* * *

Developing ; Chapter 1.

The hot spring releases huge amount of steam. Aside from its Gym, Lavaridge is known for its famous hot spring in Hoenn. And so it attracted the couple who just finished their biggest battle against the Meteorite disaster that happened not quite a long ago. Ruby managed to convince Rayquaza to lend him its power, allowing it to mega evolveーwith a little help from Zinnia, of course, and crushed the Meteorite into pieces that surely won't harm humanity anymore.

Where's our hero who saved the day right now? Yes, he's currently resting his head against the rocks just around the corner of the male's Hot Spring in Lavaridge Town, accompanied by his one and only, Sapphire, on the other side of the hot spring, separated by a wall made of logs. True that they've been dating for about 3 months right now, but it seems like they made no development within their relationship, at least that's how Sapphire thought. The brunette, sat in the middle of the female's part of the Hot Spring, drowning half of her face to the water, muttering.

Rather than irritated, she looks flustered. She's been keeping the complain of the _not-so-different-relationship-change_ between her and her boyfriend. All they've been doing was nothing but holding hands, and Sapphire would always have to be the one who triggers it.

Ruby was so passive and busy, he barely make a move on her. But she let that thought slip through since her boyfriend is the famous Pokemon Coordinator, leaving him busy chasing contests here and there, and the only time they had their date was their journey to the Mirage Island. She makes small bubbles float to the water's surface, mumbling to herself.

The other reason she let it slip through was because finally, for the first time in forever, the raven hair asked her first to accompany him to the Mossdeep Star Show. Excited? Of course. Curious? Much likely. Nervous? Absolutely. It all happened before the meteorite disaster but her heart is still pumping like crazy.

She can't help but think why on earth would the charmer asks her first? Sure, the ticket is expensive and his father, Norman, gave it to him. It was just confusing much for her since Ruby is not usually like this. She did forgave him for hiding the fact that the earth might happen to face its apocalypse for the reasonable argument that Ruby gave her. She knew she had no chance to win against him. Not that she's okay being lied to, or even left behind. She's just glad that Ruby made it to crush the meteorite and back to Hoenn safely, and that's all she cares aboutー until now.

She's more nervous than ever. It's her first date where her lover asked her first, and she can't even tell if she's scared or vibrant and excited. She's calculating of whatever kind of even that might occur. She got drowned in her own thoughts until she realizes the sun was nearly about to set, which is her timer to finish her ponder and get ready to the Mossdeep Space Center. It must be around 4 right now. She then slowly stand up, creating water ripples and splashes all over her. She finally sighs while making her way to the changing room.

* * *

Just about the Pokemon Center's exit, she recognizes a figure that's currently seating, leaning to the wall while shutting his eyes. Sapphire walks slowly approaching him, admiring his sleeping face. "He must be really tired." She whispers. No matter how soft her breath is, Ruby reacts fastly and opens his eyes, causing the brunette to gasp a bit. "You done?" he asks.

".. Soz to keep ye waitin." She replies, walking closer. The charmer then stands, patting his bottom and tightening his bag and belt. He looks fresher after the hot spring. His small bruises were still visible, though. That's the guy who just smashed the meteorite into small pieces to you, and he's currently smiling nonchalantly. "Shall we?"

They exit the Pokemon Center and stare at the sky that's gradually losing its blue, growing to red. Ruby takes Sapphire's hand softly, pulling her next to him. They walk for a bit until they got out from the town's territory, revealing a wide meadow. Ruby then let go of his hold and checks his PokeNav, reading the town's map. "Going with Fly will be so much faster, can your Troppy lend us a hand?" without hesitation, the brunette whistles loudly until a glimpse of huge flying Pokemon approaches them, and Troppy lands, roaring for a bit.

"Ya heard him, fella. Mossdeep's our destination." She says to the Tropius while stroking its neck. It replies with a certain nod and bows down to allow them to ride him. Sapphire steps back and give Ruby the privilege to take on him first, only to be rejected politely by his boyfriend-instinct. "After you." He says with a grin, causing the brunette to giggle. "Really?"

She then climbs up to reach Troppy's neck to hold on, her boyfriend carefully follows her. He only give a little gap around her back and his chest, and he wraps his hands around her waist protectively, leaning closer to her. Sapphire, on the other hand, blushed by this. _Did a meteorite hit his head?_

Troppy slowly ascends, flapping his wings, until they're finally away from the land. The sky around that time surely is beautiful, when a lot of flying types Pokemon soar to another way. The journey to Mossdeep didn't take them long since they're standing near the shore around the city right at the moment. When the raven stands on both feet on the sand, he holds Sapphire's hand to let her get off the Pokemon safely.

"Thanks Troppy." She says as Troppy nods and smiles, leaving them. Ruby examines his surroundings and the sky, trying to guess what time is it by then. The brunette walks approaching him with a smile. "We got here faster than expected." she exclaims.

"Yeah. The show is still around an hour away. Why don't we take a stroll first?" The raven gestures her to follow him, pointing at the shore. She skips happily beside him. They are currently walking side by side, accompanied by the silence and the beautiful view just by the shoreline, where the sun nearly sets. After about half an hour of walking and talking, they stopped at a certain spot. They then sit on the sand for a while, watching the sun sets. Sapphire got herself mesmerized. Her eyes sparkle. "It's so wonderful." She says, hugging both her knees. Ruby, sitting next to her, tilted his head. "Mhm." he replies.

"Y'know Ruby, it's thanks to ya that I still got the chance to watch the sun sets once again." She smiles softly to her lover, causing the latter to blush and smiles awkwardly. "err.. yeah. It's no big deal."

"Showing off." She scoffs, teasing him. He just replied with a small smile. Deep inside, he still feel guilt stabbing his chest for lying to her. All he ever wanted was to keep her safe, and he thought keeping it for his own was the best thing, so that Sapphire wouldn't be involved. But he knew that he's definitely wrong. He then gulps, gathering courage to open his mouth as few sentences were about to slip out.

"Sapph, I'm sorry." he speaks, making the brunette adverts her sight from the sun, and now watches him as he begin speaking. She's confused, though. "For..?" she inquires.

"The thing before.. I guess I didn't apologize properly." He pauses, staring at the brunette. His crimson eyes were so sharp, Sapphire didn't take a glance away. "I.. I was thinking.. If I could end the disaster on my own, you won't be exposed to any harm. And I thought me myself was enough. The truth is, I underestimated you. You're far stronger than who you used to be, and I should have let you aid me. Because you're capable of much more than I thought."

Sapphire listens to him wholeheartedly, keeping her mouth shut, not wanting to cut him. She's confused at first, but the more she thinks, the more she realizes that his explanation does make sense, and it's not her right to remain angry. "I promise I won't do the same. I've got my karma, being nearly crushed by Rayquaza." He chuckles, the brunette follows.

"H-hey, it's not like yerself to blurt those out loud. Where's tha prideful Ruby that I know?" she jokingly laughs, teasing the raven.

"I am willing to throw them aside, if it's for you." He says. "After all, you're really precious for me, and you changed me. I can't let you down with my pride, right?"

Sapphire flusters, her cheek burns by the heat, slowly turning red, until it's left with deep crimson. She's certain that Ruby must be hit by a meteorite on his way back to earth, or Rayquaza could have hit his head real hard that he became like this. "Okaaay… yer startin' to creep tha hell outta me, Ruby.." she replies, feeling embarrassed. Ruby, on the other hand, laughs. Seeing her awkward acts sure worth his time.

"I was just thinking about several things, that we can't act just as far as we used to. I mean, you're my girlfriend, and we're defiantly dating right now." he explains, causing the brunette to blanks out. "I think we can… you know, develop? Act more like a lover, go out with dates, and… cross the friend boundary?" He asks, while facing the sun. This sure is what she's been waiting for, an aggressive Ruby. He's been attacking her for a while, and she doesn't know how to act towards his honest side. He just stares at her and smiles endearingly, making her feels comfortable and ease just by seeing his eyes. His sideburns flow by the soft wind, making his hat ruffles.

He rests his chin on his hand. After a few moments of silence, he peeks from his eye corner, where Sapphire notices. The space between them were about inches away. He then slides closer to her, his left arm grabs her waist. "I love you, Sapphire."

Sapphire turned her head, still blushing, to see that he's currently so close to her. She can feel his breath against her nose, and his eyes were so deep she almost got drowned in them. "I-I.." She breaths slowly, feeling his arm wrapped around her, while the other grabs her red cheek. He pulls her head closer, gradually shutting his eyes as the gap between them diminished.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Ruby teases and she blushes furiously. She shuts her eyes while letting out her thought. "I love ya too, idiot!"

She lessens her grip to her knee and grabs Ruby's chest. The raven moves even closer. "Can I?" he inquires.

She remains silent, slightly nodding. She feels her heartbeats. Her hand also feels her boyfriend's heartbeat and they're currently in sync. Ruby, feeling confirmed, pulls her head even closer until the tip of her lips touch his. He finally closes the gap and their lips meet. He tightens the lips, locking hers. It's very effective! Both Sapphire's eyes are closed, letting all her senses feel the pressure Ruby gives on her lips. His lips are so soft that she pushes herself a bit, wanting to feel more. The sun sets just by their very first kiss. Ruby, with his eyes slightly opened, nearly blushing, still grabbing her warm cheeks pulls away softly. Their lips slowly part. "Too bad it's almost the time." he smirks while staring at her face, feeling satisfied.

"!" Sapphire gives an annoyed look while blushing madly, as the raven stood up, patting his bottom. She's about to complain until he reaches out his hand, wanting to help her to get up. "Come on, we can get to that later. You don't want to miss the show, do you?" She then pouts, reaching his hand and grabs it, standing up and do the same thing to her sand-covered bottom. She's now walking on his lead, mumbling to herself. She's clearly having several feelings battling inside her head. One of them is happiness, while the others are plain pride.

She's clearly pleased by the fact that she finally had her very first kiss with her first love, Ruby, for the first time in her entire life, on a very special date where Ruby became somehow aggressive, all of sudden. But on the other hand, she feels discontented, tricked, for falling to one of Ruby's traps. _'Why in tha world would i feel unsatisfied?'_ she wonders.

* * *

The Star Show finally ended. Back there Sapphire enjoyed the beautiful view of the falling stars. The stars weren't as few as they expected, probably thanks to Ruby and Rayquaza who crushed the meteorite few hours ago. But the show lasted longer than they expected, it's nearly midnight by now. They exit the Space Center and start walking down to the shores. Ruby agreed to himself that it's way too late to go home now since Mossdeep is so faraway from Littleroot, and so did Sapphire. Their secret base aren't anywhere near Mossdeep, for there aren't lots of bases available here. And the nearest place to spend the night is at the Lilycove, for there's a motel there. He lets out his idea and Sapphire just agreed with him, probably tired from the long day they've been through.

Troppy makes his way again to fly all the way to Lilycove. This time Ruby takes the lead and sits in front of Sapphire, whose hands are tightening around his waist. By their journey, Sapphire gulps as she compiles the guts to express her gratitude. "Hey, thanks for tha, uhh.. Ticket." she manages to speak as the night wind passed by them while they're soaring the night sky. They were accompanied by the beautiful moonlight. "T'was beautiful." she continues. Ruby chuckles, snickering a bit. "you know, lately you started to sound just like me." The brunette raises her eyebrow, a sign of confusion indeed. " _Beautiful this_ , _beautiful that_ , they don't suit you." he teases.

Sapphire glares at him (which is futile, for she's sitting behind him) and hits his back. The raven shrieks. "Ouch! I was joking." The brunette remains silence, leaning down to his back. Ruby smiles to this. Even after all this time she can still smell his peculiar scent that never fails to make her feel safe everytime. It didn't take long until they arrived at Lilycove. The city was filled with lights, and Ruby leads their way to the motel. By their walk, Sapphire entwines her fingers tightly to him, as if she doesn't want to let go. He smiles to this. They surely got more intimate than before, and it makes both of them happy. When they reaches the motel, they're welcomed.

As they speak to the Innkeeper, Ruby orders two room. Sapphire somehow, feels a little bugged by this. They were used to spend the night together in the base, but now he ordered a different room? And note that she's not really fond of being alone, on top of that, with her boyfriend along.

"But unfortunately, there's only one room left." the Innkeeper says, causing both to gasp and blush at the same time.

* * *

There you go! I guess it's really bad, eh? ;v;

I hope you dear readers would care to drop some reviews, or even inputs for the upcoming chapter.

Thankyou for reading up to this part!


	2. Chapter 2 : Nasty Plot

Second chapter! *crosses finger*

I kinda fixed the previous chapter, due to my lack of knowledge about the RSE arc of pokespe, and i've done re-reading them.  
This one is a little bit lengthy-er than the one before, some fluffs are in too. Hope you'll enjoy this chapter ;)

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

* * *

Developing ; Chapter 2

"Come on, come here."

Ruby demands, opening the sheets, gesturing the brunette to leap in. Sapphire, on the other hand, blushes furiously, covering her pumping chest. It's still audible for her boyfriend, though. She keeps sitting in the corner of the room, with her eyes slightly shut.

"For Arceus' sake! I won't _devour_ you!" he exclaims, putting an accentuation on the word devour. Sapphire remains silent, still uncertain.

He then sits up from his sleeping position, approaching the brunette. He squats down, eyes facing his girlfriend, with hands cupping her cheeks. She stops trembling, slowly opening her eyes widely. His hand felt so soft around her cheeks, heating up slowly. This time is different from a few moments ago. "Look, I'm sorry." He speaks.

"I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your permission first, I was being impudent."

.

.

What exactly happened when they got to the motel? Let's get back to an hour ago, where the issue happened.

* * *

.

..

…

"But unfortunately, there's only one room left." the Innkeeper says.

Ruby gasped quickly, tilting his head to face his lover. She seemed to be in the same state as him : _puzzled_. Of course he wouldn't mind to share a room (or even a bed) with his girlfriend, but what if he loses it? He also wondered if it's too fast for them, but Lilycove is the only reachable place for them to stay the night, and it's not acceptable if one of them have to sleep outside.

"I can.. slumber in tha trees." She said, making a few steps toward the exit door. Ruby, alarmed by this, quickly pulled her hand to his side. "Oh no you don't, barbarian." he muttered.

"We'll have that, please." He turned his head to the Innkeeper and gave him a soft smile, much to Sapphire's dismay.

She couldn't actually complain. She was upset for him wanting a different room, and now she's against the idea of sharing the room. Her mind could blow at any moment just like an exploding Forretress. She could only sigh.

"Please kindly take the stairs to the second floor, and access the room to the corner on the west. It's room 80." The Innkeeper said, handing Ruby the key. He then thanked the innkeeper and made his way to the staircase, dragging Sapphire behind him.

"Are ye outta yer mind?" the brunette exclaimed, showing her fangs while climbing the stairs. Ruby then placed his point finger just in front of his lips. "Ssh."

"You don't want to wake the other guests, do you?" he replies. Sapphire was left discontented, pouting. She hates to lose an argument, especially with Ruby. Three months of dating and still endless quarrels. She hoped that one day they might just come with the same idea, or at least share their piece of mind in peace. She remained in her red cheeks, and her heart couldn't stop pumping crazily when they walked across the corridor. They finally reached their room, Ruby made sure the room number match the door's, therefore unlocking the door and slightly opening it, peeking at it first, until he finally opened the door widely.

It revealed a medium sized room that was divided by bulkheads between the kitchen and the other room consist of a medium table where two yukatas laid. The room's floor was covered with warm tatamis, and the walls were decorated with ancient ruins scrolls. Rayquaza was in one of them. There was also another door that lead them to the bathroom, and another sliding door that reveals a small cupboard where the futons and sheets were placed. Ruby put off his shoes and socks, walking around the room. He examined it thoroughly.

"Thank goodness it's clean. And there's a bathroom too." He then slid the sliding door, examining the futons. "And the futon's thick." He smiles.

Sapphire followed him, still upset. Ruby notices this and he sighed heavily. "Look, I can't let you sleep in the wild. And besides, we're used to spend the night together in our base. What's so wrong about sharing a room?"

She replied with a decent look. She knew that, in fact, that's what she thought when he expected two different rooms. Aside from being happy, she somehow felt uneasy. "I know that." she says.

Ruby only stared at her while undoing his bag and pulled down his neck zip, revealing his neck. "And a motel is much more comfortable than a tree trunk, no?" he inquired, leaving the lass unsatisfied. "Plus there's me." he continued, snickering a tad.

Sapphire detested. "Fine! Then let's just spread the futons and sleep!" She nagged, approaching the cupboard.

"Not so fast!" He covered the cupboard with his hands and pointed to the door to the bathroom. "Mind you, there's a shower." She replied with an irritated look. "Clean yourself. And change to those yukata."

"Ya kiddin? We just had that steam at Lavaridge, for Arceus' Sake!"

"And flew all over to Mossdeep, hovered by the beach. Polluted air, salty water, sandy butts?"

"Ugh.."

Soon after, Sapphire stepped back, took one of the yukatas, and dashed to the bathroom. Ruby laughed, satisfied by his winning. He suddenly felt his body twitching, realizing his bruises are aching. He narrowed his eyes. He didn't whine, though. He recalled the event where he was finally able to defeat the SalamenceーZinnia's Salamenceー that once left a scar on him. Thus he continued his flashback to the moment he was close with little Sapphire. He smiled at how much they had changed since then.

"Oh good old days." He shut his eyes with a big smile of relieve, standing just near the window where the moonlight shone.

.

.

After a few moments of waiting, Sapphire came out of the bathroom with fresh aura spread all around her. Ruby soon became extracted by the view. The yukata, somehow, fits her perfectly. Her hair was let loose, covering her neck. "You look.. nice in them." He expressed, causing the girl to blush and stare down at herself. "Too bad it's not one of my masterpiece, you'd look better." He continued, leaving his girlfriend speechless.

He might be right, over everything that Sapphire has worn, this is the first time she wear something other than outfits sewed by Ruby, on her current adventure, of course. She never knew how much her fashion relied on the charmer's creativity. No wonder he won every contests, with such determination and talent he had. She secretly admired him more than anyone, and was proud of having this guy by her side.

"I.. uh.. I'm thirsty. I'll go buy us somethin, you can shower." She spoke, pulling her money from her bag and slowly walks outside the door. "Whattaya want?" she asked.

"Lemonade." He replied, picking one the yukata with him and face the bathroom door.

Sapphire nodded while walking, passing by the door. She descended the staircases and reached the vending machine by the first floor. She inserted some of her coins and pressed the button to let a lemonade and a soda pop fell down. Instead of coming right back to the room, she decided to exit the Motel for while, staring at the sky, calming her mind down. "Just.. what in tha world is this.." She wondered.

.

A few moments later, she made her way up back to their room, revealing the futons already prepared neatly, and Ruby, half naked, treating his bruises just on one of the futons. Upon realizing this, he jumped in shock, quickly reached his hat and covered his head. "K-Knock first!"

Sapphire left mouth opened, eyes widened, and confused. She nearly caught a glimpse of his bruises and scars, and her eyes suddenly narrowed. She's annoyed by the fact that he still hid those scars on his head from her, though she already knew why. She then approached him slowly while he remained alarmed, pulling up his yukata to cover his body. She sat down just next to him, facing his panic expression with a serious look.

"I know ye care so much bout appearance.." She paused, and dared herself to touch his bruised chest that's not covered by the yukata, stroking it slowly. "But how long yer goin to hide em from me?" She gave him a disappointed look, much to his guilt. "Forever?" She looked up, nearly giving up to the tears that tried to escape her eyes.

"Thought I was special or somethin.." she finished. Ruby was left with guilt piercing his chest. It hurt more than every bruise or scar that he got today. He then remembered their conversation just this afternoon at Mossdeep's shore.

 _'I am willing to throw them aside, if it's for you. After all, you're really precious for me, and you changed me. I can't let you down with my pride, right?'_

He then wore a weary smile. "You're right, just how pathetic I am?" he murmured, pulling off his head to reveal the scar on his forehead. It didn't physically hurt at all, but it hurt him so much of the pain, much to the recall of the Salamence incident. He was afraid that if Sapphire sees, she would run away from him again. That's why he remained hesitant to show his forehead. "Sorry, sapph.." he whispers.

"I'm the one who need to apologize." she spoke softly, gazing through his scar. "If only I didn't ruin yer dignity, If only I was strong enough.." Her murmurs slowly faded by the tears and her shaky breath. Ruby extended his hand and wiped her tears. "Let's just.. move on from that." he reassured her.

"B-but.. I'd never forgive myself for that.."

"Sapph, look at us now. If that incident didn't happen, we might not be this close. I admit I was indeed acting too much back then, and I didn't even blame you for being scared. Thus, I tainted your pure heart. I'd like to blame myself, but it won't be a resolve to our problem, no?"

The brunette got his point. Once again, Ruby succeeded in calming her down and set her at ease. She smiled softly while nodding. He then picked up the ointment's container and gave it to his lover. "There's this unreachable bruise on my back, can you help me?" he asked.

Without hesitation, Sapphire took the container and nodded. Ruby turned around and slowly letting loose of his yukata, revealing his bare back. The conqueror once got herself fascinated by her view, but she proceeded to apply the ointment on his back, as gentle as she could. Ruby flinched once or twice, but he didn't complain. Silence once again accompanied them.

"Can I see yer scar?" She inquired as she finished with her treatment on his back. He just spun and is now facing her, adjusting his yukata. He had nothing to hide now.

She paid full attention to it. She slowly reached out her fingers and land them on his scar, rubbing onto it softly. The raven remained calm with his eyes shut. Sapphire finally spoke. "Thanks.. For saving me back there." She slowly pulled herself up and planted a soft kiss on his scar.

He suddenly opened his eyes, staring at sapphire affectionately. He then gave her a small smile, approaching her even closer. "Can we get back to where we were?"

The brunette blushed, slightly taking a few inches back. "Wh-Whattaya mean?" she panicked.

Ruby didn't reply. His eyes answered her, though. Sapphire shut her eyes, not knowing what to do. He slowly cupped her cheeks and pulled himself closer, aiming to her lips. His eyes gradually closed, dragging himself even closer, until there's no space left between them. He finally captured her lips. Sapphire shuddered for a moment, but Ruby's protective arm that's curling around her waist managed to soothe her. She returned the kiss passionately, hugging back to her boyfriend's shoulder. Ruby pressed himself against her, causing him pushing her down against the futon, still lip locking.

Her yukata was in mess with him pinning her down, supported by both his arms. Ruby slowly pulled away to catch a glimpse of his lover, who was currently gasping for breath. Her hair spread around her head, and her pinkish face was visible. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a sapphire blue iris, shone by the moonlight. Ruby was satisfied by this.

"How beautiful." he complimented with a mischievous smile across his lips.

Feeling embarrassed, Sapphire pulled her boyfriend's neck, capturing his lips once more. He didn't struggle. Instead, given the advantage of being on top, he added the pressure. Feeling it wasn't enough, he gently opened his mouth, sliding his tongue to her entrance. She was surprised at first, but following her instinct, she just opened her lips and let him entered. Countering his tongue, hers played along and let him explore her mouth thoroughly. His eyes were slightly opened, allowing him to catch a glimpse of her reaction to this. Her cheeks grew crimson and her body regained heat, just like his body did. He then pulled away to face her. Alarmed by the situation, she opened her eyes, allowing her to see her boyfriend's redden face.

 _'So this's the different kiss that's depicted in the books?'_ she wondered. She kept her sight to her lover, admiring his hair that grew longer from the very moment they reunited at the cave. She reached out her hands to stroke his sideburns, softly cupping his cheek. "I love you, Ruby" she spoke, out of her accent.

Ruby, felt his blood rushing down his vein, quickly gave her a smirk. "It never cease to amazes me that you could fancy a weirdo like me." The raven then proceeded to kiss her once more, while his hand grabbed her jawline, pulling it up. After that, he pulled away, and moved down to her lower region, the neck. He placed countless kisses there, holding himself back to leave her with lovebites, for the outfit he sewed for her aren't covering those area anymore. She gasped by the new sensation that she felt, and let out small sighs. Her body kept twitching here and there, while Ruby kept doing his thing.

Not so long after, the charmer moved to the slit on her yukata, and placed his kisses there. Not capable of holding it anymore, the brunette held her boyfriend's back tightly. "Ru-ruby, hold up..". Being taken over by what he's doing, he ignored the complains and somehow, proceeded to cup the underside of her breast. This time Sapphire twitched and pushed her boyfriend's away, hurriedly.

"Yer nuts! I said hold up!" she exclaimed, sitting up from her position and the raven not pinning her down anymore. Ruby quickly wiped his lips and surprised by what he'd done. He's scaring the girl once more.

"I.. " Ruby went speechless, while the brunette became fully aware of her actions. She's about to repeat the same mistake again.

"N..No! I mean.. I wasn't ready.." She looked away, with blush covering her cheeks. "It seems as if yer goin to _devour_ me.."

Ruby stood up, adjusting his yukata once more, and gave her a puzzled look. His face was as red as her, feeling embarrassed as well. He then walked to the door. "I'm sorry.. I.. uh.. need some fresh air.." He then stormed away, shutting the door.

Sapphire remained nervous on the futon, slowly caressing the places where her boyfriend left the kisses. She got drowned by her thoughts and endless questions. But most of them are the same, that is _'What's this strange feeling?'_ She then violently shook her head. "Sapphire, yer stupid, insensitive, barbarian girl!" she cursed under her breath. "I hurt him again, didn't I?" She did wished a development between them, but this was beyond her expectation.

Meanwhile on the other side of the door, Ruby face palmed himself, ashamed of what he'd done. "WHAT DID I JUST DO!?" he walked around on the corridor, panicking. Once again, he felt as if he scared the hell out of Sapphire, and her tremble figure was still visible in his head. He should have refrained himself from his nasty plot.

…

..

.

* * *

And that was what happened. A few minutes after calming themselves down, Ruby returned to the room only to find Sapphire sitting at the corner.

.

"I reflected from my actions, I won't do that again." He speaks. After a few reassuring word that finally made Sapphire at ease, she decided to join him into the futon.

Minutes of silence have passed, with their spaced sleeping position. It just made everything more awkward for them. Thus, Ruby decided to move closer and pulled her, hugging her from behind.

"I'm sorry." he says while leaning his face to her head.

Sapphire can feel the warmth slowly crept her body, from the skin ship that happened by their arms. Ruby's soft breath passes by her ears. It was ticklish at first, but the more she felt, the more she became comfortable with it. She then turns around, face looking her lover with her eyes so deep. He gulped at first, getting ready for whatever violence she's going to hit him with. But much to his surprise, she instead buries her face to the boy's chest. She grasps his yukata so hard and her hair rubbed against the slit on his yukata, his bare chest.

The two decides to remain in silence and cherish the warmth that's currently spreading around them. Sapphire snuggles ever so pleasantly, while Ruby's arm become her pillow. Both shutting their eyes, in effort to fall into a deep sleep. So they did, falling to a deep slumber while hugging each other protectively.

* * *

The next thing they knew, Sapphire's fully awake while looking at the window. She's woken up by the smell of Ruby's cooking. Noticing this, Ruby glances to his awaken girlfriend while tossing the omelette on the frying pan, such classy way. "Good morning." he speaks.

He's not in his yukata anymore, but on his usual outfit, still not wearing his hat though. He adjusts his glasses up. "Umm.. morning." Sapphire returns the greet, while rubbing her eyes and taking care of her messy hair.

"You hungry?"

"Starving."

After Sapphire's done with her preps, such as getting dressed and freshened, she walks to the table where two plates of omurice placed. She begins to devour her meal ungracefully, while Ruby eats slowly and laughs at his sight. "Barbarian." he chuckles. Sapphire was about to complain, but she hold herself back, for he had the trouble preparing a breakfast for two.

Soon after, the raven is washing the dishes while the brunette makes the futon, tidying them, though it's not really her thing. "What should we do today?" Sapphire inquires as she puts the futons and sheets back inside the cupboard. Account to this, Ruby fell in deep thoughts. Should they continue exploring? Should they go to another date? Several questions went through Ruby's mind. He just wanted to spend more time with Sapphire, to make up of what he'd done for her, everything, actually.

"Well.." he looks up to the ceiling until a Lampent hits his head.

"How about, a contest?" he speaks, smiling to his idea.

* * *

YES, **A CONTEST**. Not her fitting, but we all know Ruby had prepared *cough* _something_ *cough* for the contest ;)  
lel don't get the wrong point, Sapphire did promised him to accompany him in a contest.

If that's not enough to support them being canon in ORAS, I don't know what is.

Anyway, thanks for reading up to this point :3  
Reviews are much appreciated !


	3. Chapter 3 : Flawless

**aYE! Third Chapter!**

The contest arc is divided into two, because I'm afraid this one will end up even lengthier than CP2.  
I'm in a dilemma whether should I add a lemon in the next chapter or just keep it PG. Please I need your voices ;-;  
Oh and this story doesnt actually develop the entire plot, it's like a bonus chapter or something, but still have the connection.

addition : this mark **/ etc /** means an Author's note okay ;)

 **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

Developing ; Chapter 3

"Slateport city? But, the one in Lilycove is bigger, no? Oh, the costumes are there?"

Ruby looks busy with his PokeNav **/Yes, it can communicate to people, it's my invention B)/** , walking around here and there. Sapphire stares at the distance with a devastated look. She remembers that she actually did promise him she'd join him in a contest. She never knew that he'd demand her to fulfil the promise right away.

"Okay, I'll be there in a bit. Please arrange it as planned. Thank you." The raven finishes while clicking the button on his PokeNav. He walks closer to the brunette who's currently pouting. He sighs. She glances up only to face his puzzled look. Sapphire throws another pout.

"Does it have to be contest?" She asks, close to a whimper. Instead of replying to make another argument, Ruby sighs heavily, again.

"You did promise me, didn't you?" He snickers. The brunette doesn't reply him. Instead, she buries her face with her palm, shaking her head.

"Ye know better I ain't those graceful nor elegant Pokemon coordinator!" she finally lets out her whimper. "Yer just tryin to humiliate me." She fells deeper to her grumbling, while the raven laughs widely.

"Oh, come on! It's not that bad! I took a part in your wildlife, Is it that hard for you to try my stage?" He teases her. Feeling annoyed, Sapphire let out a small sigh. She regret making a deal with him in an instant. Bubbles of thoughts suddenly pops in her head. Imagining herself in such thing that involves beauty and grace makes her body shiver. Ruby notices this and pats her head slowly, stroking her bangs.

"I know what you're thinking. Rest assured, you'll be guided by a professional."

"And who's _this_ professional?" she raises one of her eyebrow, facing up to him.

"You're looking at him." he proudly states, raising his glasses a tad, smiling.

Sapphire, on the other hand, let out a long sigh, again, for the hundredth times. "I'm doomed." She then gives herself a face palm.

"Just wait and see." He finishes his line, walking to the other way around. "Come on, Slateport's not going to come itself."

Without arguing any further, Sapphire whistles again, summoning her fruit Pokemon. Troppy descents slowly, flapping its huge wings. Once again they settles on him, allowing him to bring them all the way to Slateport, across the vast ocean. The two keep chattering on they way, arguing like they always did.

* * *

As they reach the city's shoreline, both of them walk down to step on the sandy floor. "I owe ya, fella!" she says while petting her Pokemon, pampering him. Ruby steps along expressing his gratitude. Troppy starts to walk away, ascending from the land, leaving the two, who are currently waving him goodbye.

"Alright, let's go." Ruby rushes, either being impatient or not wanting the wild girl to escape. He grabs her hand while dragging her to the contest hall. Sapphire, with the escape plan in her mind, instantly become disappointed. Naturally, she would be able to escape any situation by doing what's necessary, but this time, most likely because of the one who locked her hands, she became immobilized.

Just in front of the Contest Hall, an Idol with her blue-ish apparel stands with an Altaria floating about. Being somehow similar to the figure, Sapphire raises her eyebrow. "Who's that fancy lookin Wallace?"

Ruby stares at her indifferently. "That's not master.. And I thought you'd have at least seen her at TVs."

"Ah! Ruby!" The adorable voice suddenly comes out, alarming the brunette. She quickly approaches the two with her Altaria following her. "You're finally here!" she exclaims loudly while hugging the ravenhead's arm, leading the conqueror in rage. "Hurry up to the dressing room! They're waiting for you!" Lisia drags his hand, not noticing Ruby's other hand is being pulled slowly. She's definitely fangirling over Ruby, much likely obvious by her expression around him. Sapphire can literally see heart bubbles pop around them. A fire suddenly grow in her heart.

"Errhm.." Ruby clears his throat, noticing the uncomfortable atmosphere, where Lisia, being oblivious about Sapphire's existence, triggers the brunette to unleash her fire blast. Sapphire frowns while showing one of her fangs. Upon realizing this, Lisia gasps while covering her mouth.

"Oh.. sorry! You must be the friend Ruby mentioned before, yes?"

" _Friend_ , eh?" Sapphire gives her _so-called-friend_ a sarcastic glare, which Ruby, in return, gulps down.

" _Girlfriend_." he corrects, causing the idol to gasps once more and releases her hold from his arm quickly, giving both of them an apologetic smile.

"Whoops! I'm really really really sorry!" She exclaims once more, calming the brunette down for a bit. "I'm Lisia, you must be Sapphire, right?" She skips approaching the brunette happily, giving her the widest smile Sapphire could ever seen.

"To think 'bout it, I've seen ya in the TVs." Sapphire replies with a decent look, still unamused by the sight she've witnessed just now. The charmer quickly elbowed her a tad.

"Behave, wild girl." He whispers. Account to this, the brunette replies him with an annoyed look, for his act turns down her mood once more. After being mistakenly introduced as a friend, now he's taking her side?

"I'm goin' in first." She wears a slightly angered face, storming past Ruby and Lisia. Truth is, she never got herself in the contest hall before. Who knows where she could end up in? Meanwhile outside, Lisia pays Ruby a worried look, recalling her action.

"I thought you told me she's a friend?" She inquires, narrowing her eyes. "I wouldn't have dragged you along if I knew, Ruby! Now I clearly pissed her off, didn't I?" Ali floats to her side, wrapping its wing around her. "I know Ali. Now I've made a misunderstanding. Unintended, to be precise."

"It's okay, she'll calm down soon." he reassures Lisia, gesturing her to enter the contest hall too.

.

"In this case, am I supposed to chase her?"

* * *

Walking around and around makes Sapphire learn a lot about Ruby's thing. The contest hall has so many spotlights and sparkling decoration fit on the wall. Everytime she looks by her side there would always be a trainer, who's actually a Pokemon coordinator, grooming their Pokemons. Being unrelated to her sight, she just keep walking, following her instinct. She somehow manages to reach the dressing room, where two cosplay pikachus are waiting.

Being struck by this cuteness-overload feeling, Sapphire puts both hands on her chest, smiling endearingly. _"S-SO ADORABLE! SO CUTE!"_ she exclaims, not until she realized her acts. She's indeed starting to act like her boyfriend, who compliment everything on their appearance. She suddenly frowns again, looking to her feet, for some reasons, recalling the event. She starts to feel insecure, for Lisia being physically perfect. She's pretty, cute, and talented too. On top of it, she excels in contests, which is the complete opposite of her, and she has this same radiance as Ruby, much to her dismay. Negative thoughts start to fill her head, causing her distress.

The two pikachus stare at her in confusion. Upon realizing her frown, they approach her, feeling concerned, and reach her leg. They snuggled into it softly.

She then squats down, petting the two "Oh, right, can't sulk in front of these two cuties."

"Sapph?" A sudden loud bang on door alarms her, making her jump a bit. It was none other than her boyfriend, panting. She remains silent.

"How did you get here?" he closes the door, walking slowly to her. Not soon after, Sapphire stands up, walking further away from him. Ruby, being insensitive about this, instead, gives his full attention to the two Pokemons.

 _"…SO ADORABLE!"_ he states, with his fanboy pose. The two jump happily as the charmer approaches them and pat their heads. "Thank Arceus they fit you perfectly!" says Ruby. The brunette lets out a small giggle, but she keep her pride up high.

"Look who's mad." Ruby teases, still looking at the two. "You can't be mad forever, not in my contest." He then stands up approaching his girlfriend, who's backing away slowly.

"Stay where ya're, ya _prissy boy_!" she shouts, only causing him to walk faster. He seems to ignore her insult, though. After a few round of chasing, he finally manages to grab her hands.

"And you should stop running." he adds.

"Stay away from me!"

"You sure you want that?" he asks, in attempt to calm the barbarian down. She sure calmed down pretty fast just by the touch of hand.

"Yes! So ya can freely follow that fancy idol around!"

"Oh, so you're jealous?" he smirks, wrapping his hands around her waist. Sapphire flinches but still keep her cool.

"And why in tha world would I be?!"

"And why would you be so mad for?"

"Ugh… Keep yer hands of me!"

Sapphire's passive-aggressive defense was so crystal clear to Ruby that he decides to hold her even tighter. He suddenly goes for a little pinch around her waist.

"W-What tha HELL!" she backs away quickly. Again, It's Super Effective!

"My fault. I didn't introduce you properly to her. She's Wallace's niece, okay?" he pauses. His sentence explains a bit about her similarity with the Hoenn Champion. "Just to make everything clear, cute Pokemons fancy me, but not girls." he continues.

"So ya think she's cute?"

Ruby covers his eyes with his hand. This is the moment where he realizes the struggle of being a guy in a relationship.

 _He's never right._ Nothing he says get through her.

"Oh Arceus, how do I convince you?"

A minute of silence passes them by, leaving the two Pikachus confused.

"C'mere." She suddenly speaks. Without hesitation he walks towards her, both with nervous eyes on them. Sapphire leaps to his chest, holding his neck and burying her face. "Know that yer taken, stoopid."

Ruby lets out a smile of relieve, holding her softly. "Yes, barbarian. Yes I am." He pats her back so lovingly, she could even fell asleep. She then looks up in attempt to catch the boy's lips. But the height issue fails her. The charmer laughs ever so happily "Am I forgiven?" asks him. He then pulls her upwards and himself downwards, allowing their lips to meet. A few seconds after, a sudden noise breaks their kiss.

"Pika?"

They both jump in shock. When two people are in love, they tend to forget about the whole world around them, as if it belongs to them. It seems that this law has applied to the two lovebirds. They quickly pull away and behave from their act. "R-Right.. you should try on the costume." He says while pointing to the wardrobe behind her. He then walks to the wardrobe and opens it, revealing a mannequin with a super attractive attire attached on it.

It's a set of turtleneck-like white crop shirt with a medium length white sleeve and a pink ribbon on the breast, covering half of the shirt. The bottom consists of a frilly flare pink topped white skirt on a cute pink-yellow scallop shorts. On the feet there's a pair of cute pink heels with ballerina-like ribbon. She looks astounded, amazed, and any other possible positive reaction from her. The dress was indeed cute and charming, totally fit to wear for a contest. Satisfied by her reaction, he smiles to himself proudly.

"Isn't my design wonderful? The fitting room's that way." He points to a certain small room covered by a thick curtain.

After releasing the attire from the mannequin, half way depressed by the heels, Sapphire quickly heads toward the fitting room and draws the curtain. "Do not peek." she warns him with a sharp eye.

"Says the girl who's been casually wearing tree branches and undress right in front of me." he crosses his arms, leading the girl to a complaining look. "I won't, kay?" he reassures her. As she draws to close the curtain, he eyes the other wardrobe where the guy mannequin stands. He sighs.

"About time." murmurs him.

* * *

After a few minutes of waiting while grooming the Pokemons, Sapphire comes out doubtfully. She nervously walk on her heels, nearly trip down every once in a while. "H-how's it?" she asks with a blush painted all over her face. Being called out, Ruby turns around to face her, only to be bemused by his sight.

The dress fits her more than his expectation. It adds her the feminine seasoning, followed by a charming sauce, garnished by adorableness from the pinkish colour. Ruby gets himself extracted by her, whereas she remains doubtful about her own looks.

"Flawless." he comments, causing the girl grow deep crimson.

 _'Indeed. The dress is flawless.'_ she thought. She expected less from the professional contest enthusiast. Ruby has been an excellent designer. He even sewed his own outfits. This one is the most complicated one, and she never gets enough of how beautifully its done. She's more than happy to be allowed to embrace his masterpiece.

 _"Through the card pieces, there's an ace. Though she's fierce, she still has grace."_ Ruby speaks his introduction speech confidently, his hand acts as if he's holding a mic. _"I present to you, The Conqueror.."_ He then bows down just before her, until he slowly glances up in admiration, reaching one of his hand _"Sapphire."_

The brunette blushes furiously, covering her mouth. Shyly, she took his hands. His introductory drives her mind crazy. She soon become overjoyed by this. After they hold hands, she slowly walk alongside him, not wanting to ruin her gracefulness. But her balance fails her. She suddenly trips down, where the charmer, with a Crobat speed impulse, catches her. She lands in his hold perfectly. They face each other with eyes wide opened, cheeks burn red, and heart pumping fast. Sapphire just died in embarrassment.

"I should help you with the heels.. Oh wait.." He says as he examines her look. Something seems odd from her. He then reaches out his hand and releases the big red bandana away from her. He walks around the wardrobe before, rummaging the drawers. Not so long after, he comes back to her with a Pink matching ribbon hair clip and a comb. He pulls down her current hair clip and let her hair loose. He suddenly moves to her backside, combing her hair softly, arranging them to the upside, making a small ponytail. Sapphire was left in silence here, not knowing what to do.

After a few combing and touches, he finally wraps the hair clip on her ponytail, the big ribbon face front. He returns to face her with his loving smile. "Now that's flawless." he adds.

He gestures her to sit in front of the make up table while he walks away to the other wardrobe. "I better go change mine."

The brunette was left in embarrassment, sitting nervously facing the mirror. She stares at how much the attire changed her. But she's not satisfied by Ruby's comments, much likely because it's not even a bit more special than his compliments to the Pokemons. Little did she know, the boy is currently holding his chest to cast away the noisy sound of his pumping heart.

* * *

Ruby takes longer than Sapphire to dress up. She waited for about fifteen minutes while chatting inaudibly with the two Pikachus. The other Pikachu was dressed just like her. She then learned it's called Pop Star Pikachu. Its tail is different from the others, where there's a black heart pattern on its tail. The charmer suddenly comes out, wearing the costume where he put off his head, revealing his black shiny hair.

The brunette quickly freeze, although her cheeks are burning red.

.

.

"Well.. How do I look?"

* * *

There you go! I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.  
And I hope I didn't miss any error when I re read this chapter.  
I'm sucks at making the introduction speech, I know. forgive me ;-;

 **Please PM me or drop the vote (for there should be _lemon_ or keep it PG) in the review, because i need your voices too ;)**

oh and a review/follow/favorite will mean so much to me!

Thankyou very much, minna ❤️


	4. Bonus : Before It Begun

**THE NEW UPDATE OF ORAS CHAPTER 14 IS FINALLY THERE.** (I'm 4 days late but whale whatever)  
It's clearly showed that Ruby was TOTALLY into Sapphire there.  
I'm not exaggerating, he literally asked almost everyone about her whereabouts, in one goddamn chapter. That's the way, Ruby.

So I decided to make a bonus chapter that barely explains the story of how they got together.  
It seems a bit rushed and has mistakes here and there, but whale here it is. The timezone is mentioned below. I hope it matches my storyline lel.

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

* * *

Developing ; Bonus Chapter 1

.

 _Three months prior to the reunion of Hoenn's Pokedex trio ;_

.

Ruby picked the Pokeballs he had prepared the night before. He opened his bag and put the Pokeballs inside it. In the bag was quite few of spare clothes, sewing kit, and the Pokeballs he just put in. He also put few key items inside, just in case. The day was sunny and bright, much to his expectation. Regardless the weather, he has Fofo with him. So rainy day is not a problem. He looked through the bag's insides and ponder for a few seconds.

"This should be enough." He adjusted his glasses and finally, zipped his bag.

After wearing the bag and tightening it, he made his way to the mirror and stare at himself, most likely examining his physical condition.

"My hair has grown longer, hasn't it?" he asked himself while frowning at his sideburns and bangs. They have indeed made their way further. The bangs almost reach his eyes while the sideburns were hanging just around his jawline.

He was to caught up with accompanying the wild girl that he forgot to trim his hair. True that he's been spending most of his time coordinating contests, but mostly, he's been helping his childhood friend gathering data for the Pokedex. He never thought spending days together with someone with so few things in common would actually be fun.

They've been exploring all Hoenn and its Mirage Spots that appeared randomly each day. Apparently there are rare wild Pokemons that don't actually exist in Hoenn. Who knows if he might encounter a Pokemon that have passion for contests? And that's just one of many reasons Ruby agreed to keep her company. They agreed to go for the research once or twice a week, and today is one of those days.

"Should I cut them? It doesn't match my current outfit.. Or maybe I should try designing a new attire instead?" again, he began questioning himself. He suddenly got cut by the yell of his mom.

" _Ruby_ ~! Sapphire's here!"

Upon being called, Ruby quickly picked up his hat on the bed and wore it, pulling his bangs inside. "Right, I'll think about that later." he said while climbing down the stairs in hurry.

As he reached the first story of his house, he could see the brunette standing by the door with his mother, talking. She still wore one of Ruby's sewed clothes, the blue casual one piece, comes with a matching bandana.

"Yer takin too long, prissy boy. T'was like waitin for a girl." she smirked with both hands on her waist.

"Shut it, barbarian. I alway came out well prepared, unlike you!"

"Oh and how well prepared are ya?"

"Well enough to cover your sudden needs. You'll thank me later."

Their argument went for quite a long time until they finally realized it's almost time to set out. They waved Ruby's mom goodbye and began their short journey : looking for Mirage Spots.

All mouth fights aside, they seem to be enjoying what they've been doing. To them, it was like they're being themselves and it's pretty much refreshing for the two. Instead, it would scare them if they came up with agreement, which only happens once in a millenium.

"So today we're going to find the ones near Mossdeep?" Ruby asked while walking along the long grass patch.

"Mhm." She replied without facing him, walking in the same path just in front of him.

"And what does this decision based of? You sure there's going to be something?"

"My instinct told me so, ya doubt me?"

"100% doubtful. Instinct!? Then what if we already make it all the way to Mossdeep and find nothing?" He complained, which Sapphire sighed in return.

"That's why it's called an adventure, duh? If ya can pinpoint this Mirage Spots I'll have no complains."

"Same goes to you! Which is why I'm complaining!"

Reaching the top of her limit, Sapphire began whistling loudly, summoning Troppy who descended from the trees to their side.

"I won't argue with ya, not now."

Feeling discontented, Ruby frowned. But she might be right. After all, this is Sapphire's talking. She had sharp instincts and it's most likely 98% accurate all the time. She seemed pretty different today, though. Their journey were accompanied by silence until they arrived to Mossdeep. It took them quite few hours from Littlerood, but both still looked energized as ever. _Do their energy ever actually run out?_

Both walking casually with the uncomfortable air filled their surroundings. Ruby was the first to notice this. The more they spend time together, the more he resent the idea of them arguing, for God knows why. Sometimes he just wanted to get it over by agreeing with whatever she says, but his pride and logic had to disagree. So which side is his mind that came across the idea? He'll soon find out.

They finally reached the corner of Mossdeep, just around the Space Center. There, the conqueror relied on her sight to try and capture any unusual thing such as lands, caves, forests, islands, or even mountains. Too bad she captured nothing.

"Where're ya.." murmured her, still sighting the whole view. The raven still got consumed by his thoughts. He then caught a glimpse of her strange-yes-usual behavior, where she started to climb nearby trees and gestured as if she's using a binocular. He smiled to this.

"I'll never get tired of this." he chuckled softly. He then approached the brunette and shouted.

"You know that it's faster if we just fly that way?"

Incapable of complaining, Sapphire frowned a bit, but jumped down the tree to reach him. He made a point, she thought. Once again she summoned the fruit Pokemon and flew.

* * *

They both looked all around below them, not wanting to miss a single strange spot. After an hour or so, Sapphire was still looking through while the charmer slowly lose his passion. Just about the moment Ruby wanted to give up, the conqueror jumped and screamed, enough to make the raven fell from his grip.

"L-LOOK OVER THERE!"

Troppy landed safely on the unknown island where a big mountain stood. Both jumped from the Pokemon and started to explore the said island.

"See? I found it." Sapphire exclaimed proudly. Oh how happy she is, noticing the raven's face of losing. Ruby remained silent. He was too extracted by the island they're currently standing at. He was certain this Island weren't here the day before. For once, he finally agreed with her.

"By the way, ye bring yer full team with ya, right?" she asked, both hands behind her back. the raven replied with a nod.

"Great! I only bring Chic with me. Papa borrowed the others." upon her reply, he was about to complain but the island stole his interest.

The island was somehow similar to the place where the two trained to control the orbs back then. Ruby recalled quietly, remembering the island's structures briefly. "Isn't this the mirage island when the Groudon and Kyogre disaster happened?"

Sapphire looked back with a questioned look. "What?"

"You see, the one near the Sootopolis where Grand Master trained us." he explained, still walking along the way.

The brunette remained in the dark, not getting a clue of what he talked about. "Does it even matter?" she inquired.

Ruby wore his disappointed look, staring at the wild girl. "Duh? We are nowhere around Sootopolis. And yet this island exist here."

"And?" she asked again, this time with one of her eyebrow raised and her head tilted a bit.

"This island is moving!" he continued, slightly adding his pitch.

Not so long after, Sapphire finally got his point. She then wondered the same thing and started looking around more carefully. "Are ye sure _this_ was _that_ island?"

"Super! Just look at that corner there, that was when we were about to depart to th-" As he answered her, he suddenly got cut by her.

"H-Hold up!" She cut him with a slight pinkish color coming across her cheeks. "Ya do remember, doncha?" she approached his face with her irritated look. Ruby quickly pulled out his innocent look, startled.

"R-Remember?" he asked nonchalantly, only causing the brunette to frown further.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know ya do!"

"And here I am asking you, what am I supposed to remember?"

"Ya remember the moment we departed so ya should have at least remember that one!" she yelled with anger, starting to get fed up by his dumb acts. She knew for sure that he _did_ remember everything, for there's no such amnesia like that.

"Keep nagging all you want, but I can't tell you things that I can't even recall." he replied calmly, facing the other way from her. Suddenly an odd feeling struck his heart, as if he's been doing a very very big mistake just now.

The conqueror shuddered, her angered frown vanished as it gradually changed to a bitter one. Her eyebrows were narrowed down deep and her eyes were sharper than Sharpedo's rough skin. She pierced his back with just her stare. Her heart throbbed.

"I can't take this anymore." she managed to speak with her shaky breath, trembling while clenching her fists.

Ruby turned around only to witness Sapphire nearly losing control to her tears, staring with him with a glare. "Sapph, listen—" he said, in an attempt to calm her down, only to be failed by her sudden struck of words.

"No, ya listen! I've had enough of ya playin dumb and deaf all over me! I knew for sure ya didn't forget a bit bout our convs back then! Yer just goin to keep playin this sick joke with me forever, no!?" she cried out, not letting Ruby cut even a bit. She then looked down, hiding her face. "If ya actually didn't remember, then I'm goin to say it one more time." she paused, putting both hands on her chest.

 _"I like you, Ruby."_

She said ever so softly, aside from her current angered state. The raven remained silent with a glimpse of guilt passed by his face, his cheeks gradually growing red with his eyes widen.

"Ye..You didn't know how happy I was to hear out yer confession? T'was the first time fer me." She finally calmed down a little.

"Ye can pretend ye didn't hear that again, I don't even care anymore." she then turned around to the other way, walking away from him slowly, which startled him a bit.

"Then again, ye shouldn't have told me those bullshits. Yer just playin with my heart." she paused, pushing her face to the side, making half of her face visible to him. She then stared at him, revealing tears were all over her face. She sobbed quietly, wiping her face with her hand.

"Be a jerk, I'm not goin to wait for ya." she topped it with a wrecked expression, frowning with teary eyes, and then suddenly running away from him.

Blanked out, Ruby just stared at his feet, once again, feeling ashamed of himself. It took him seconds to regain consciousness and made his way to chase the brunette.

"No.. No.. No! Sapph! Wait!" he screamed out with a panic expression painted all over his face. He soon began chasing her, who only seemed to keep going further and further away.

* * *

"Hhh.." Ruby panted while resting his hand to one of the trees in the small forest. He's been chasing Sapphire for half an hour, and got lost the track in the middle. He frowned while staring at his own feet, wiping his sweats. At this moment, somehow, he paid no attention to his reek of sweat. He looked all around and continued walking quickly.

"Where are you?" His mind spoke.

Truth is, he finally got his mind cleared up. He finally found the last piece of the puzzle inside his mind. The fact that he fell into daydreaming and thoughts about his childhood friend so much has finally came clear. It was him who made himself suffer the dissatisfaction. He's been keeping everything to himself up until now. He wasn't even sure now why he pretended he knew nothing to the girl. He realized now he's been a selfish child who only thinks about himself, he hasn't changed a bit, he thought.

He's been a jerk, and she was right. All he's been doing was nothing but playing with her heart, her feelings. He was too scared to make decision, thus he ended up covering himself, hurting everyone else. He relentlessly tried to ignore his heavy breathing, running even further.

"Sapphire, I'm so sorry.." he whispers to himself, with a guilt piercing his face.

Not so long after, he then stopped by another tree upon noticing a strange mark there. He examined the tree carefully while gasping for breath. "This.." he muttered. His hand rubbed the strange, but familiar mark on the tree. Until suddenly a slight memory jolted inside his head, making his body flinch and shudder.

"It's.. a mark of Dragon Claw.." he pointed with a serious look and began looking to the environments around him. There were few signs that a Dragon Pokemon was, indeed, been here.

The thought quickly gave him chills. He ran faster to find the brunette's whereabouts, worriedly. He even remembered their talk about Sapphire's current team, which made him even concerned than before.

"No, it can't be.." he murmured under his breath.

.

.

On the other way, Sapphire was sitting near a pond, lamenting. She cried her way out, not being able to stop sobbing. Chic, stared at her with a worry plastered on its face. The brunette stared down to the Pokeball and wore a weary smile. "I was stupid wasn't I, Chic? Waitin for him leads me to nothin.." She stopped halfway from her bawling, noticing an unknown presence right behind her, where the forest stood. She wiped her tears off, turning her frown upside down.

She silently threw her Pokeball, releasing a beam of light until Chic comes out, being fully alarmed by its surrounding. Sapphire too, turned around to see a dark silhouette under the dense trees. She stepped back a bit, nearly touching the pond's side. The silhouette proceeded to come closer to her, slowly becoming clearer and brighter. Stepping out from the forest's shadow made it clear that it was Salamence, with sharp eyes. The conqueror shuddered.

Chic quickly moved in front of her, extending its hands protectively.

* * *

After a few rounds of running, Ruby is still lost in the forest.

Chic was nearly knocked out. Its been holding massive damage from the dragon Pokemon. Its defense was superior, and since the law of moves applies, Chic's fire moves weren't really effective on it. Even the legendary move, Blast Burn, wasn't enough to knock out Salamence. And the move required her quite the time to recharge to be used again, thus leaving Chic cornered in a pinch.

"Chic..! Don't force yerself!" the brunette cried out worriedly. She's cornered.

Salamence suddenly dashed forward, honing its claws. It then aimed for Chic and Sapphire. She was immobilized. She couldn't take a step further, not even thinking about it since she didn't want to let her partner left alone. Just as she about to lose her faith and shut her eyes, a pair of hands hugged her and dragged her away.

"Mumu! Take down!" the voice commanded, no other than the charmer, Ruby.

The Swampert did as his master say, guarding the two from the dragon claw.

Upon hearing the peculiar voice, Sapphire jolted, opening her eyes only to notice she's being held by her childhood friend, with his serious face. It brought her back to when they were little. Ruby's eyes were burned with determination for battling. He made sure the brunette's safe by his arm, wrapping around her protectively.

"You okay?" he asked, still paying attention to the battle.

"…Idiot.." She wore a toothy smile, sighing in relieve. She couldn't expect more than her own prince charming come to save the day. "Yer… late." she whispered weakly.

"Fashionably late." he gazed to her with a wink and idiotic smile, driving her at ease.

"Focus to the battle, yer not gettin anymore scar from that beast."

"I wouldn't repeat the same mistake twice." he said, still holding her close with his other hand rummaging the bag, pulling out a Pokeball then threw it in the air. "Rara!"

Kirlia came out from the beam of light, landed perfectly on the ground. "Assist Mumu. Show that beast how well you've trained!" **/this is kinda ironic since rara evolved in Wally's care tbh./**

Kirlia dashed around Mumu and hit the dragon with Psychic. Unfortunately, it didn't deal a big damage. Most probably because the Salamence is in a higher level than Rara herself. The charmer didn't blink a second, carefully examining the battle flow.

"Back then, I knew nothing about you. And all I care about was driving you away from us.. from _her_." he stood up, approaching the dragon. "I gave my Pokemon the reckless commands, causing you to rampage and crush the Research Facilities. That was a huge mistake."

Mumu kept attacking the Salamence back away, causing it to slowly back away. "But now, I've grown with experience. I've learned a lot about you."

"Now I'm not going to brutally attack you and frighten the person that I love again." he said confidently with his fierce eye straight down on the Dragon. Sapphire, noticed his last line, couldn't help but grew deep crimson with watery eyes and pumping chest.

"Mumu! Rock Slide!" Salamence suddenly got hit by considerable amount of heavy-looking rocks that seemed to be very effective, since it's a flying type. Feeling unsafe, it started to flap its wing, getting ready to leave the land. "Ruby! It's running away!" Sapphire yelled while pointing to the escaping Pokemon.

"Not so fast, rockhead. You're not going anywhere!" a sharp smile suddenly went across his lips. He then pointed at the fleeing dragon.

"Rara, show him what you're made of! Draining Kiss!" he shouted. Kirlia quickly pointed at the Salamence and a beam of light suddenly came out from it, leaving it weak, helpless, until it fell to the ground and got knocked out.

Astounded by the move that Sapphire has just witnessed, she jumped a tad and walked to reach the raven. "W-What was that move just now..?"

Ruby looked back with his Kirlia and Swampert following him, both being patted.

"It's a new move we've learned through new methods of training, a fairy type move." he explained briefly. "Dragons are weak against this type of moves."

"Whoa! Yer doin Rara some serious training aren't ya?" she asked casually, complimenting the Kirlia. It took them quite the seconds to remember the little quarrel they had back then.

Sapphire turned away, taking a few steps back, approaching a wounded Chic. Noticing this, Ruby pulled her hands, which startled her for a moment. Both were rather confused of what should they do.

"Sorry.." both said in unison, causing Sapphire to look back at Ruby. Their eyes met.

"Sapph.. listen to me this time.." he gulped. His heart and mind were working together to gather the courage and guts to be honest to her. "I actually remembered….everything." her mouth remained shut, allowing him to continue with his explanation.

"The Salamence incident, your declaration, even mine.." he paused. His hand still grabbing her tightly. "I'm terribly sorry.. I broke your heart to little bits, didn't I?" he gave a small weak smile, causing the brunette to approach him closer. "I.. What I proclaimed back then.. It wasn't bullshit. I truly loved you, until the very moment." he continued.

"So, if you are willing.. I wished to have a place in your heart." He finished, holding both her hands even tighter. "Am I worthy?"

She couldn't keep it anymore. In an instant, she's bursting with tears and her face turned as red as magikarp. "Ye-yer stoopid..!" was her only reply upon his confession, but her sweet and tender gesture towards him were telling him the positive reply. He calmed her down and wiped away her tears with his thumbs, cupping her cheeks.

"So.. I've been thinking.." The raven said, quietly, causing Sapphire the confusion.

.

..

…

"What if we take a step further?"

* * *

There you go. It's called Bonus Story but it's actually the _**LONGEST**_ chapter i've ever written, excluding the A/N ofc.  
And yeah if you noticed, I did mention "Bonus Chapter 1", meaning there'll be several more to come along between the actual storyline chapters.  
Yes. this one fanfic is going to be pretty lengthy in amount of chapters. Hope you guys wouldn't mind that ;-; And this fanfic is basically inspired by a fanart manga made by certain someone. if you guys happen to know, credit to the artist for the idea ;)

I tried my best to make the story relate to the original Pokemon Adventure manga. (facts etc) so if you spot any error, please contact me directly!

Tell me what you think about this one ;)  
The actual continuation of previous chapter will be updated shortly, so stay tuned.

Review/follow/favorite means so much to me! Thankyou very much for your support ! ❤️


	5. Chapter 4 : Do It Again

Hello! It's the fourth chapter! The continuation of the contest arc, teehee.  
Again, I'm never confident with my fanfiction.

I've been constantly thinking that as much as attractive Ruby is, Brendan is defiantly more adorable. He's like a precious cinnamon roll omg.  
bUT I STILL LOVE RUBY MORE. / ok this is wasting your time, soz /

So i just dropped by a cover of Pokemon Special Artbook, and from the cover we can point out that SAPPHIRE IS LITERALLY FANGIRLING TO RUBY, so i kinda put something out of that down below, hope it still look OC. and that's also a hint to franticshipping i suppose.  
 _even the illustrator ship them._

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

* * *

Developing ; Chapter 4

"Good! Now come to me."

Ruby extends his hand to the figure whose legs are unsteady due to the high heels. She stares down to herself worriedly. Even just standing still required her the time to learn, now the charmer insisted her to walk. Nevertheless, she walks anyway. Her hands are slightly extended to the sides to maintain her balance.

"That's it Sapph! You're getting the hang of it!" He says.

They've been busy preparing Sapphire for the contest. Even though it's Ruby, it's still pretty reckless to prepare everything few hours prior. Fortunately, the contest will be held at night. After putting the costumes back, the conqueror began her catwalk training. It's not necessarily a catwalk, but it's the best course given by Ruby to teach Sapphire how to walk on heels carefully. Their first training session has been going for about half and an hour, and the result wasn't really bad at all.

Things have been quite difficult for the conqueror, since she's not entirely focused to her training. She can still recall the moment Ruby tried his costume, and even though those white spiky things don't really suit him, The red leather jacket fits him perfectly with the matching red boots. Not to mention his long black trousers and his black undershirt. If it's not for her pride, she'd had fangirled all over him just like what Lisia did. Even his head accessory gives him the cool impression, nearly making Sapphire's heart faint. _It's a critical hit!_

"Try to walk more.. you know, elegantly.." He speaks his mind, still escorting the brunette walking around the dressing room. His voice suddenly bring her back to reality.

"Don't take steps too big! It increases the chance you'll trip. Especially running."

"wHY DYA HAFTA MADE THEM HEELS?" Sapphire yells in frustration, much to the pressure that lays by her knees.

"Then what? You want to go bare feet?" He replies with a simple smile. Thus they continued another half an hour to complete the whole training.

Sapphire finally manages to walk steadily in a more graceful way. Small steps, light ones. Her feet aren't shaky anymore and she can even pose and jump with those heels, followed by the capability to dance with her Pokemon.

"Well done! The barbarian has mastered the heel skills." he teases her with a smirk, wiped his forehead a bit. Feeling exhausted, the brunette didn't reply much, just a smug in her face.

"To think about it, maybe we should do the Coolness and Cuteness mix contest?"

"Is there such thing?" Sapphire asks while sitting down, relaxing her legs a bit.

"No, actually. But those Pikachus who wore the similar costume as ours were trained to do those categories." Ruby says with his hand on his chin, looking to the two well dressed Pokemons. "This contest is meant for their debut."

"Forcin ye and me to be in the same stage seem like not goin to go with yer plan."

"Then you can go for the cuteness category."

"what 'bout ya?" she frowns for a bit.

"It's a normal ranked contest, If I were to join, Kiki and I would certainly steal the spotlight." He declares ever so confidently while looking at the Pokeball which holds Kiki inside. It meowed softly. "I won't join the contest."

Sapphire is clearly irritated by this. Both by the fact of his way too much self esteem and that he won't be there with her for the contest. Who would accompany her by the stage? What if she mess up? She then shakes her head violently.

"N-No! Ye said yer goin to be on the stage with me!" she became flustered quickly, staring at the raven.

"Listen until I'm done, wild girl. I will, as the host." He winks. "I gladly accepted Lisia's offer to host the debut of cosplay Pikachus. The reporters also requested me to do so. They mentioned something about raising the rating."

It would only be normal if that happen, that's what Sapphire thought. Ruby alone was already outstanding for his record: conquering all Hoenn's Contests categories and ranks within 80 days— thanks to the bet he and Sapphire made—. Apparently even before the meteorite disaster happened, each respective cities and towns have been rebuilding their Contest Halls, thus calling the show Contest Spectacular until present. Ruby's name soon became spread like a plague, and the short live interview with Lisia was just the start.

Sapphire has no way to disagree, though she's still a bit disappointed. She then looks at the Pop Star Pikachu who's smiling endearingly towards her. "Let's hope she'd listen to my commands."

"She will. Just look at her, she's already fond of you." he reassures. "You know, why don't you make a introductory speech for her? It's actually necessary for a contest."

"What speech for what?" she inquires.

"The introductory speech for her! Like the one I did for you and my Pokemons back then. Well basically trainers don't need speech but the Pokemons do."

She quickly recalls the moment where Ruby made her one. Then why did he make her one then? She somehow feel flattered by the thought. She completely has no idea of what to give. She didn't even know what's the name of the Pikachu itself.

"Firs thing first, you'll have to name her."

Sapphire ponders for quite a while. The Pikachu stares at her with its cute wide eyes, giving her a little hint for the name.

"How about, Pico?"

"..Can't you come out with a cuter name?" It suddenly remains him about Captain Briney's Wingull.

"It's already cute, ya know. Right, Pico?" Sapphire says while stroking the Pikachu's head, which it replies with a big wide smile. It seems to agree with its new name.

"..Suit yourself." Ruby says with a decent look. "Alright then, Pico. Why don't you two train for the second round while I go make some Pokeblocks?"

"S-Second round? Whattaya mean?" she turns pale while jumping a bit from her seat.

"The second round for the contest of course!"

"There is a second round? I thought t'was just 'bout catchin people's attention with its cuteness?"

"Sinnoh's contest had three rounds, Hoenn's nothing. And yes, to capture their attention you will have to perform some moves. Cute moves, to be precise."

Sapphire left mouth opened and her mind blanked out. She already prepared a scheme to forfeit in the middle of the contest. She doubt herself too much, considering she had to perform with a Pokemon she just met and had to give it orders afterwards.

"Hey hey, relax! It's just a contest, not a survival trial. Pico will definitely listen to your orders. You just have to think about some strategies against the other opponents." he calms her down with a small smile on his lips. After telling her some of Pico's moves, Sapphire starts her act training while the charmer set off to blend berries for the Pokeblocks. The latter seems to be handling the job well, considering the making of Pokeblocks have made easier. It doesn't require four people doing the blend, he alone is enough.

* * *

Sapphire goes of with her training and seems like she's amazed by Pico's moves. Non of her Pokemons can act that way and she had to praise Ruby for training the Pikachu very well. Pico's cuteness have captured her heart, and the two become closer in friendship.

"Once more, Draining Kiss!" the conqueror commands, allowing Pico to absorb a beam of light that explodes soon, causing glitters to spread all over the room. "It looks just like Rara's move back there.." _**/yes i'm making a little reference to the bonus chapter./**_

"Aww! Aren't ya really adorable? Prissy boy didn't train ya for nothin!" She hugs the little Pokemon tightly, praising it. She didn't notice how time flies by them quickly. The contest is just two hours away, and she's all sweaty from her training. Good thing she didn't wear the costume, or else she'll ruin it. She then glances at Pico with a confident smile "We can win this."

"Now that's the spirit." says the voice that came from the door. It was no other than Ruby, who came with a Pokeblock case in hand. "How's the training?" He asks while examining the room. Judging from the sweat all over their body, he doesn't actually need an answer. "You guys must have trained really hard."

"Ya bet!" she answers with a bright smile, her fangs hanging by. This time her face told him she's totally into what she's doing, unlike a few hours ago. He smiles to this.

"Good. Now Pico should actually be treated after its efforts in the training. Come here." He calls the Pokemon, resulting it to run to him. Ruby then tosses a Rainbow Pokeblock+ from the case to Pico, which it swallows happily.

Having no idea what a Pokeblock actually is, Sapphire remains in silence. Ruby then walks to the cupboard and opens another drawer, pulling out a towel and tosses it to the brunette. She catches it accurately. "Wipe yourself, and I'll groom Pico for a bit. It's almost go time." he says with a smile.

Pico walks to him, where he placed his bag. He began rummaging the bag to pull out his Makeup Box. They both sat down and Ruby began doing his thing. Feeling a little envious, Sapphire stares at them with a pout. She sits down in front of the mirror and stares at her reflection.

"What a mess." she thought while rearranging her hair and wiping her sweat. She wore the unsatisfied expression on her face. It's so clear that the charmer quickly notices and snickers a bit.

"Be patient, I'll groom you too." he says while brushing Pico's fur, causing the brunette to turn pink. She jolts a bit from her seat, trying her best to maintain her expression, though it's still crystal clear for the raven. He then chuckles a bit. "Change into your costume then we can start your preparation.

* * *

After about an hour, Sapphire is ready with her costume while Pico is all set. It looks perfect. Ruby stands up and takes his Makeup Box to where the brunette is sitting. He puts off his glasses, placing it on the table. He then moves behind Sapphire and bows down a bit, staring at the mirror. His eyes look sharply to her appearance, measuring about how to groom her. "Now what am I going to do with you.."

Having no knowledge about makeup and such thing, Sapphire keeps her mouth shut. She's nervous, indeed, but she tries her best not to look like it.

He then moves to right behing her, removing her hairclip, compiling all of her hairs and clip them again backwards. He even pulls her bangs up and stick them with a bobby pin, revealing her full face. He picks up one of the small container from his box, which is cream in color, and applies it little by little on her face. He rubs the skin softly, causing the brunette to blush even deeper. She narrows her eyebrows for a while.

"What are you acting so nervous for?" he inquires, slightly entertained by how she acts, to be honest.

"I've never been made up before."

Ruby sighs softly, still continuing his job with his hands, pulling out a different container that seems like a foundation. "Right. It's my first time applying make up to people too. So you should be honored."

A crimson blush plastered all over her face. It seems like Ruby won't need to give her any blush on after all. She widened her eyes in the thought that she's his first. Nothing could drive her happier than this.

A few minutes have passed by and the charmer had done with her eyes and cheeks. Contours, eyeshadows, eyeliners, and even the mascara. **_/I swear Ruby has a more complete makeup kit than me/_**. All in natural shades, to keep her youthful look. He stopped by her lips after putting on a lip cream, yet to apply the lipstick. He had requested her to keep her eyes shut, in order to surprise her with the outcome and basically, dry up the mascara. He gazes by her slightly opened lips and have this sudden strange urge.

"Don't open yet." He says while pulling her chin up a bit, slowly approaching her face even closer. Within seconds, he closes the gap, causing the brunette to flinch a bit. But she didn't give an act of rejection. It's hard to admit to herself, but she loves it whenever the charmer kisses her. It feels like all her burdens are vanishing and her shoulder become lighter. She suddenly feels her cheek being cupped, pulled even closer by him. Once again they didn't notice the presence of a yellow Pokemon staring at them in awe. It's not like it understand though.

Ruby pulled away after a few seconds, allowing both of them to catch a breath.

"What was that fer..?" she asks still with her eyes shut, blushing deep crimson, with steams around her.

"Just like in movies, who knows you'll get all pumped up by that?" he answers with a grin, rummaging his makeup box to find a matching lip stick. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to do anything to you after I put this on." he continues with his hand touching her lips, the other applies the lipstick. It's a nice matte peach color that doesn't make her look like a drag queen. Instead, it brings out the charm inside her.

After some finishing touches, Ruby sighs while leaning back a tad. "Done!" he exclaims while reaching for his glasses and put it on. He tells her to try opening her eyes since he's certain that her mascara is dried and done. Upon seeing her reflection, she gasps. Though her hair hasn't been done, she's already mesmerized by the sight. Both are looking at the mirror, secretly recalling the moment where Sapphire is a gentle little girl. It gives the raven a nostalgic feeling.

"My masterpiece." he says while walking to her back, leaning forward beside her head, smiling confidently to the mirror. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Half speechless, she tries to arrange the right word to express her feelings. "I love it." she states, causing the charmer to smile. "Thank you." she continues softly, almost sounds like it's not her.

"Pardon? Can you repeat that again?" he asks while bowing down even closer to her, lending her his ear. A playful smile is made on his lips.

"Ugh.. Thanks!" she repeats with another blush attacking her, slightly narrowing her eyebrows. Ruby laughs in satisfaction, returning to his makeup box and tidying it. He then brushes her hair and arranges it neatly, putting on the pink ribbon hair clip. After it's all done, he looks to his PokeNav and realized it's just around half an hour before the show. "You better prepare yourself. In fifteen minutes you should be ready by the backstage. How's the introductory speech?"

"I..uh.. think it's done." she stutters.

"Let me hear it then."

"Uh no, It's exclusive fer the audiences." she replies with both hands raised a bit. Irritated by her answer, he frowns a little.

"Oh, come on?" he pleads.

"Nope. Ye can hear it as much as ye like later."

"..Fine." he scoffs, walking away from her, approaching his costume. "Maybe you can go to the backstage now? The fitting room is too narrowed for me."

Being a little confused by his demand, she only stares at him while he's undressing the mannequin. Noticing this, Ruby glances back with a slight grimace.

"What? You want to see me change?" He teases her while unzipping his collar, which flinched the brunette in shock and quickly grabs Pico with her and ran outside the dressing room.

"Well, now she can run in those high heels."

* * *

Sapphire arrives at the backstage where other contestants seem to be ready with their Pokemons too. There are three contestants, one who use a Skitty, another one with Whismur, and the last one with a Spoink. All of them are teenagers who radiate a bright light that seems similar to Ruby's. Even though they are not actual Pros and they chatted for quite a bit, Sapphire could feel herself getting more goosebumps.

"There you are!"

Ruby runs towards her, already with his costume on. All attentions are focused on him. It seems like the contestants are also some fans of him. Confused, Sapphire just stares at him without saying anything.

"Ah, I forgot to give Pico more Pokeblocks, she'll need them." He says while squatting down to match the Pokemon's height, extending its arm to reveal a few rainbow Pokeblocks are on his grasp. He then hands it to the Pikachu who began to chew the treats happily.

"And as for you… give me your left hand." he asks while grabbing his pocket. Sapphire extends her hand without hesitation and he takes it softly, allowing him to put on the Mega Charm. "For the sake of fashion. Just Kidding. Mega Evolution is not applicable for Pikachus, but I made it myself while making the Pokeblocks. The keystone seems to fit it perfectly too!" he chatters, leaving the brunette speechless.

"And I was certain it will look nice on you. I also thought you might like it. Count it as a good-luck-charm from me, okay?" he says while holding her hands softly. Sapphire just give him a small nod, most likely immobilized by his words. "Uuh.. thanks.." she replies shyly, looking to the other side in attempt to hide her embarrassment. Ruby picks her chin and tilt it to face him, they're staring at each other closely.

Once again, the lovebirds law applied.

It didn't take long for the crew to call Ruby, instructing him to go on stage right away. His hair were done to the side, slightly hiding his scar. He applied hair gel to make it look spiky, giving him more of the cool impression. "Right! See you on the stage!"

Sapphire stares at him while waving her hand, until the figure vanishes. "Let's do this, Pico!"

"Pikachu~!" Pico replies. Soon after, it got absorbed into her Pokeballs.

A huge commotion could be heard from the stage, and the contestants are standing in line.

.

..

"Good Evening everyone! Welcome to the Contest Spectacular! Tonight, I, Ruby, the Contest Champion will specially accompany you through the Normal Rank Cuteness Contest!"

The audiences roared in excitement, bringing up the heat in the special hall. Ruby's greeting didn't go too long, for the contestants have entered the hall and stand on their spot. Sapphire is the first contestant.

"Let me introduce you to the first contestant, Sapphire and Pico!" he speaks to the mic loudly, causing the audience to cheer even louder.

"So, Sapphire, mind to introduce us to your partner?" he says casually, causing the brunette to blush for a bit, but remain focuses on the contest. "With pleasure!" she answers him with a big smile, taking a few steps forward and pose.

 _"Regardless its enormous lightning power, it's packed within a body that defines cuteness! Sculpted into her the Lightning Rod, this is the Pokemon Pikachu— Pico!"_

She declares while throwing a Pokeball gracefully, allowing a beam of light to explode and Pico jumps out with overwhelming cuteness, landing perfectly. The audience got even more excited than before and cheered for the cute little Pokemon. Ruby, on the other hand, got astounded by her speech.

The contest goes on with the crowd cheering relentlessly.

* * *

It ended on a high note, and Sapphire, surprisingly, prevailed!

The two are lounging by the dressing room celebrating her first achievement in contest. She's dancing happily with Pico. Sapphire hugs the Pikachu tightly, showing her affection and gratitude for its efforts. "Yer amazing, Pico! We actually Won!" she jumps happily. Pico replies with a wide smile "Pika Pika!"

"Congratulation." Ruby opens the door slightly, until he finally steps in and close the door. "For a class of barbarian, you really did great back then." he teases her while walking slowly to her. He then reached out his hand, offering her a lemonade. "The Cosplay Pikachu was a huge success! Everyone loves her." he adds.

"..Yer welcome?" she replies with a smug, accepting the lemonade.

"Haha, thanks." he says. "It was fun, no?"

"Yeah. I take back my words. Contests aren't so stoopid after all."

Ruby chuckles while gulping his lemonade while Sapphire is still halfway from opening the can. He then offers her a hand, which she reluctantly accept. She's becoming weak to him lately. Upon opening the can, he fell in deep thoughts.

"Thank you for actually joining a contest with me." he says, handing her the can. Feeling a bit surprised, she stares at him in shock.

"That's.. a bit outta the blue.."

"Well, I'm going to give you a piece of my mind now." he pauses, looking to the brunette. She replies her with a go-ahead look.

"Truth is, sharing the stage with you has been one of my achievements. I'm not going to lie. I was so eager preparing everything for this one moment. I was more than happy to know you agreed to do so." he pauses again to glance at her with a small smile.

"And then he told me about the catastrophe. The meteorite, the Draconid people, the infinity energy, everything. At first I thought it was nothing, and I ask him to keep you away from the Meteorite thing, which I regretted." She looks at him with slight disappointment, but ease it away immediately.

"But the days after, I and Latios got hit by a meteorite, directly. We fell to a certain island, and I thanked Diancie for saving us. / _ **he didn't actually thank her in the manga tbh. lol ok sorry i know this countless A/N is bothering you./**_ But right away, i felt a desperate hope. I felt like there was no use in fighting the disaster, I felt like it was the end for humanity. I blabbered everything to Latios. Things I wanna do but I haven't, things I have done which shouldn't actually be done, and many other useless thought. I never thought you could actually be on the contest with me, so.. I'm really grateful that you did."

Sapphire left in silence. She got flattered by Ruby's piece of mind. He certainly knows how to drive this girl crazy. She then glances by the raven who seems to be shutting his eyes. She proceeds to slide closer to him, moving aside to face him and puts off glasses. Ruby quickly opens his eyes in shock, flinching a bit here and there.

"Sapph—"

he suddenly got cut by the lips that captured his. She leans to his chest while kissing him passionately, leaving the raven surprised, still with his eyes open. Still, it didn't take long for him to realize the situation and return the kiss lovingly. He wraps his hands against her waist, keeping her from going further from him. Sapphire got herself embarrassed by her own acts, leading her to pull away for a few seconds, only to be captured again by the raven. This time he turns to push her against the table, forcing his tongue to enter her mouth, which she replies with the same gesture. Both are growing in heat, causing warm steam floats around them.

After a few minutes of making out session, Ruby pulls away. This time, he just stops there and stares at her with his sharp eyes. He definitely learned his lessons, he didn't proceed to go further from the french kiss. Sapphire, somehow, looks annoyed by this. Her eyes are telling him to do something, but he's afraid he would misinterpret her means.

"Why are you staring at me like that? You can't drive me away from the line for nothing, Sapphire." he whispers under his breath, just about the brunette's ear.

"The thing…" she wraps her hands around his back, whisphering back to him "The thing yer doin at the motel.." she pauses, driving the raven impatient.

.

.

"Do it again."

* * *

Another loooong chapter. It seems like the more chapters i go, the longer it gets.  
I'm sorry for the suckish introductory speech ;-;

I'm in the middle of re-reading DPPt arc, and currently in the Pt. I might continue the next chapter based on this.  
And yes i think the next chapter will have a little twist in the *cough* rating. *cough*

a review/follow/favorite will mean so much to me!

Thankyou very much, minna ❤️


	6. Chapter 5 : Stay the Night

**Finally! I'm done with this terribly long chapter.**

That's what I wanted to say, but since the chapter is too long I have to cut it into two parts. ;-;

Firstly first, I apologize because this update took longer than planned, and there's no expected lemon here *sighs* truth is im not sure about my capability writing a smut, but at least i've tried. And so, the said lemon will be available during the next chapter, _I PROMISE._

Can I just tell you guys that I'm currently fangirling to Steven Stone? and oh God I'm starting to ship him with Brendan like I ship him with stones. i need help ;O;

changed the rating to M for slight sexual content.

 _ **I DO NOT OWN POKEMON.**_

* * *

Developing ; Chapter 5

Ruby widens both of his eyes, invisible to the brunette. His cheeks grow crimson and his heartbeat become irregular. Sapphire's hands are still attached to his back tightly. The raven remains silent. He then pushes himself against the table in attempt to face her, who is currently wearing a similar expression on her face. She really did drive him off the shore.

"What do you mean?"

"Are ye deaf? I'm tryin to make sure 'bout somethin, so.." she looks away in embarrassment. Ruby notices her strange behavior but still can't get a clue about it. He then turns her head around, once again, facing him.

"You're sure? I'm not sure if I can stop this time."

"… I'm aware." she replies him with a shy look, trying her best to look away from him. Both faces are growing redder from before.

"Then, say please."

Both of them know better that it's not the right time for a tease, but noticing Sapphire being so helpless like this, Ruby thinks he need to take some advantages from the situation, and so he did. But the brunette remains quiet, paying the raven with her slanted glare. Then a staring contest seems to go around them. Sapphire eventually loses, though.

"Please.." she mutters softly, triggering the charmer to go forth.

Ruby gives her a smile. He then covers her eyes and tilt her head a little to the side. The room's lighting enlightens Sapphire's collar, perfectly reflected by her fair complexion. He then aims for her neck, and in an instant, moves forward to kiss it gently. Split second after, he unbuttons her turtle neck collar, revealing her collarbone. He manages to open his mouth a little and began biting her neck tenderly. She flinches to this.

His lips explores her neck thoroughly, ending by her collarbone. Upon reaching the said place, he began sucking it delicately, driving the brunette's blood rushing down her vein, causing her to tighten her grip. His action eventually leads to lovebites by her upper chest, which will be visible when she wears her usual clothing. He regrets nothing.

After a few bites here and there, Ruby stops and moves to face her again, giving her the _"How's that?"_ look. Sapphire appears as if she's catching her breath. Maybe she's been holding it the whole time?

"Why.. didya stop?" she asks with a look of annoyance across her face, which makes the raven chuckles for a bit.

"Oh! So you're enjoying that?" he inquires, another smirk formed by the corner of his lips. Sapphire didn't reply him, but her annoyed sight answered him. He can't lie, he's enjoying it too as well, and both their bodies are telling them to go even further. Reluctant to this, Ruby gives her a long sigh.

"Should I go forward?" he stares at her deeply, which she replies with a nod. Feeling a little flustered, the charmer scratches his head and blush starts to creep back all the way to his cheeks.

"This is.. My first time, so I mi—"

"It's fine." She reassures him with her toothy smile, cupping both of his warm cheeks. "I.. trust ya." she continues.

This time, without hesitation, Ruby kisses her deeply, where inside, both tongues are battling in fierce. The heat is gradually increasing, making both of them feel a little hot and sweats start to run down both skin. He slides his hand to her chest, rubbing the button accessory, only to realize it's just an attachment. He moves upward to the top's side in attempt to pull it down. He fails afterwards. Sapphire giggles between their kiss.

"What? I didn't design this costume to be easily undone!" he replies her with a stutter and embarrassment.

How in the world would he actually not know how to undo _his own_ designed attire? Feeling frustrated, his mind quickly moves to plan B. He slides down his hand and began fondling her breast softly. A sudden moan escapes her lips, followed with a flinch.

Upon hearing this response, Ruby began to add more pressure to his grasp, still gently squeezing her bust. Sapphire shudders for a while, feeling the strange new sensation slowly driving her wild. Being completely new to this, she can't do much and let the raven do his thing. _Where did he learn this?_ Sapphire quickly feels an unknown feeling. Her lower region is reacting to Ruby's actions.

Assuming she's not wearing any bra, Ruby, finally, pulls her attire upwards, revealing her bare skin, and, uh, _two mountains_ standing there. Sapphire was surprised by his sudden unpredictable action, inducing her to look away and hide her face, drowning in embarrassment. The charmer just stand there, admiring the view in front of him. It's indeed his first time witnessing something like this in person, and he just smiles. Though it still confuses him how a wild girl that got all casual undressing in front of him can be so sheepish and cute like this.

"You look beautiful." he says. Sapphire gasps. Knowing Ruby, he would always comment everything based on its appearance, so she's accustomed by that. Still, hearing the lad's compliment, she can't help but opens her heart more to him. Setting down her hands, revealing her face, she stares at the raven's face.

The same face that had been going through ups and downs with her, share the same fate and role with her as a dexholder, the same person who put her before his own life, the same person who saved her countless times. She smiles widely, brushing her hand to his cheek.

She stares at the ruby eyes lovingly, as if they're communicating through their sight. Though his face is shadowed by the backlight, his eyes still gleam bright for her. Words aren't needed to describe their current feelings, for their eyes speak more than words. Ruby holds her hand carefully and bends his head down. Just as he about to go down, a sudden noise startles both of them.

"CONGRATS SAPPHIRE!"

The sudden loud bang on the door and the cheerful voice that follows froze the two figure, who are much likely obvious that they're conducting in a certain sexual activities. Lisia turns pale, stood frozen by the doorway. Ruby and Sapphire just stare at her in shock and both faces are perfectly awkward. It was enough for Lisia to notices everything. Luckily, Ruby's back covered most of her revealed area. After quite the seconds that felt like forever, Ali pulls its trainer head with its fluffy wing, covering her eyes.

"I'M SOOOOOORRRRRRRY!" she screams, taking the two's consciousness back to them. Both quickly moves. Ruby takes his leave to chase after Lisia while Sapphire gets herself dressed again. Their faces are beyond crimson.

..

..

.

* * *

"It's.. not what you imagined." Ruby murmurs.

The raven turns his head down, sitting on his knees. Sapphire remains silent, looking down in total embarrassment. It took them quite a few minutes to get away with the awkward situation, and Lisia remains quiet too, making the brunette more nervous.

"Honestly, I didn't expect to see _that_." Lisia mutters while stroking Ali that sits just next to her. They finally glance up to reveal their face. Ruby looks utterly embarrassed while Sapphire looks like she's holding back a beast inside her.

"We didn't expect you to see _that_.." he replies.

All the moment they were surrounded by silence, the idol has examined both of them thoroughly. She eyed the small hickeys that are placed just right on her neck, which Sapphire probably didn't realize. If she did then Ruby must be dead right now. Unlike the conqueror, the charmer was as embarrassed as she was, but his eyes didn't flicker a bit. Something tells Lisia that Ruby is pretty damn serious about this. Who knew the contest enthusiast could be so rough?

"Well.." she continues with a long sigh. "I think it's normal for a pair to do that.. I just thought, you could have at least locked the door."

Right. _Lock the door_. Sapphire pays him a death glare which froze the lad for a moment.

"You could have look for a more comfortable place than a stiff dressing table and chair."

As she pauses, the two stare at one another with narrowed eyebrows. It almost seem like they're blaming each other and currently stabbing each other with a Psycho Cut.

"Let's all forget about that! I originally wanted to congratulate Sapphire for winning her first contest… And apologize for earlier this afternoon too, so.."

"A-ah! Ya don't need to apologize, t'was my fault for being so overreacted." Lisia turns her head to the side and replies with her cheerful smile. "t'was a certain someone's mistake.." the brunette glances to her behind.

"I did apologize." Ruby exclaims with a decent tone while putting off his jacket and folds it neatly, until he finally throws it in the laundry bag.

"Anyway, it's getting late. You two should probably go home." the idol suggests, making the brunette stares at her in confusion. She knows better they've been constantly explore Hoenn and slept or camped outdoors, so why did she mention such idea?"

"You know, to continue where you left off."

In an instant, Sapphire turned into a boiled Corpish. Ruby chuckles to this. "Well.. She got a point."

..

..

.

In short, Lisia finishes her actual quest to the dressing room and the two dexholders waved her goodbye by the time she and Ali exited the door. Soon after, both of them are already changed to their own clothes and packed the costumes in the laundry bag. Sapphire steps out from the fitting room while tightening her big red bandana. Ruby sets his hair up, before he cover it with his signature beanie.

By the mirror, he can catch a glimpse of the brunette approaching him. After positioning his hat, he spin around to face her, only to be totally taken by the sight on her neck.

 _There are too many hickeys._

Ruby cringed to this. He panicked shortly, until he came to his bag and pull out one of his spare shirts and hand it to the confused lass. A glimpse of _"What's this"_ is portrayed by her face.

"Cover your .. neck." he blurts.

The brunette quickly look down, feeling shocked by what she sees. There are small red bumps, where some of them are starting to look like a bruise. She quickly jumps to the fitting room with the spare shirt on her hand, screaming from her agony.

"WHAT THA HELL RUBY!?"

..

.

* * *

The two sits soundly on the flying Tropius. Sapphire sits in the front, hugging the Pokemon's neck tightly while Ruby, hesitantly holding her waist. The night wind blows right through them. Good thing Ruby lent her his shirt, or else she might have catch a cold just now.

Being accompanied with the silence, Sapphire stares down at her own torso which is covered by the thin cloth, yet it's still warming her. The shirt was slightly baggy on her, considering the measurement is actually made for guys. This relaxes her a bit since it kinda proves that she's actually a girl. The wind brings the shirt's fragrance all the way through her nostrils. She embraces herself lightly. It smells just like Ruby.

"You're cold?" he asks, extending his arm more to her upper parts. She notices both of them are growing and slowly getting more and more mature. In both good and bad ways, somehow.

Ruby's hands aren't as small as before and his chest are getting boarder. Much likely the result of him constantly training with his dad. Since the whole Kyogre and Groudon accident, he seemed to be going back to the battling road, while still joining the contests. It amazes her how his Pokemons have both grace and strength, just like him. "A bit. Yer clothes are too thin."

"I made yours with the same materials." he mumbles while leaning closer to the brunette, hugging even tighter in attempt to warm her up.

And yes, every memories suddenly struck her head like a fireworks. She, all of sudden, remembers the moment Ruby made her proper clothes for her adventure, which made her so happy. And after everything, he still make her another. She felt as if he's right there next to her on the adventure, which kinda prevent her from feeling lonely. She snuggles softly to the figure behind her, leaning to him. Once again, the silence accompanies them within their short flight.

In a few blinks, they landed by Littleroot, just about Ruby's house. Troppy ascends and left the two. The conqueror yawns loudly, where the raven glances at her and chuckles a little.

"I'll be goin then." Sapphire waves and starts to walk away, only to be pulled back by the strong grip on her wrist. She looks back to face the raven whose eyes are glimmering in the moonlight with a serious expression by his face.

"Drop by my house for a while." he asks while staring at her eyes deeply, expressionless.

Blushed by this, Sapphire's body could do nothing but follow him around. Their walk was near fast that her slightly baggy top sways by the wind.

"I'm home!" Ruby yells a little, closing the door to his house and drag the brunette around, gesturing her to put off her shoes, and so she did.

When he let go of his grip, he looks around to the TV, where his mom and dad usually stay, but they're not there. He even checked their bedroom, and still no sign of them.

"Ruby, there's a note on the table."

Ruby runs to the table and snatches the small sticky note away, reading it.

.

 _Ruby. honey, mom will be staying at Petalburg to help your dad for a while.  
_ _I've heard everything from dad yesterday, you're really amazing, aren't you?  
_ _Prof. Birch said he's going to do some fieldworks for a few days with his wife and won't be home.  
_ _Why don't you ask Sapphire to come over?  
_ _I'll be home within four days._

 _-Mom_

The raven smiles a bit to the memo. It seems like their parents haven't catch the news about them going out, and so this happens. Curious, the brunette lean closer to the charmer, but still can't catch a grasp of what's written there, no thanks to her being unable to read.

"Your mama and papa are out of town, and so did my parents."

Rock Slide suddenly hits her, making her turn pale. She just knew where this whole thing lead to.

.

"Why don't you stay the night here?"

* * *

alright! wHALE the memo thing was too pushy, isn't it?  
I honestly don't know about the rating, but for the time being i think it's going to M?

please kindly notices me if you caught any typo or error.

a review/follow/favorite will mean so much to me!

Thankyou very much ❤️


	7. Chapter 6 : Lust

A special lemonade served, just for you!

JK, I myself think my lemon sucks ugh. I tried my best to squeeze it though.

I saw there's 17 reviews here but when i opened it only shows me 15. But i can still read your reviews from my email, and i love them all. Thanks for the support!

Anyway, the 15th scanlated Chapter of ORAS has come out (I'm late but oh well again) and can we just pay attention at how much Ruby respects his father that he turned all stiff around Norman? I mean, that's super cute. And strict Norman cares for his boy so much aweee. AND THE SLIGHT FRANTICSHIPPING AT THE END GUYS. okay i exaggerated that part. let's get to the story.

 **RATED M FOR THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU HATE/NEVER READ SOMETHING REGARDING THE SEX ACTIVITY PLEASE KINDLY STEP AWAY, I DONT WANT TO HURT YOUR INNOCENT HEART.**

.

 ** _I STILL DO NOT OWN POKEMON._**

* * *

Developing : Chapter 6

The next thing she know, she's in his room, leaning to the bed with a red face and sweats all over her body. The baggy shirt seems to be sticking to her skin by now, and her messy hair covers her neck. She gasps quite a few times with her eyes wide open. Her hands seemed to be pumping up and down, followed by sudden shrieks.

..

.

 _"Player one win!"_

Sapphire screams while throwing away her WII U controller.

"H-Hey you're going to break it!"

"It's the sixth time I lose! Ye must be cheatin!"

"That's pure talent for you!"

Yes, unlike what everyone might have expected, they were just competing with the new WII U that Ruby got on his last birthday. Unlike Ruby, Sapphire has no interest in gaming, thus giving her the six losing streak.

"Can't we do somethin else?" she pouts.

"Watch what you're saying." The raven grows his smirk even wider while tidying the console. Sapphire jumps back with all her might, giving him the look of disgust.

"What's gotten into ya, pansy?" she says, half scared.

Ignoring her, the ruby eyes gazes by and makes his way to the table where the console was originally placed. "You're hungry?" he asks.

"Not a bit." she replies with a pout. It didn't take long before a fluffy cotton hits her face and she screams in annoyance. "H-Hey!?"

"Then take a shower, you reek of sweat. You go there while I'm taking mine downstairs." he points at the door in front of his bedroom and starts to walk away.

Sapphire lets out a long sigh. Can't he be more romantic? She then picks up the cotton to reveal that it's a towel and a set of clothes that look similar to pajamas. She unfold the clothes and hang it right in front of her. It seems to perfectly fit her well, judging by the size. Did Ruby make this out of her measurements? She quickly shakes her head and make her way to the bathroom.

* * *

By the time the brunette enters the room, the raven had waited for her, sitting comfortably on the giant Snorlax doll, that seems to function as a beanbag. He's on his glasses while reading a certain Pokemon magazine. A pair of headsets seem to be blocking his ears, which is probably why he hasn't notice her presence. Sapphire approaches him shyly, most likely caused by the attire that she's wearing. It's a two piece sky blue colored pajama that consist of a sleeveless frily blouse and fluffy-looking shorts. It looks so girly that she could just throw up from staring at the mirror. Still, the contest costume was the worst nightmare.

"Oh, it suits you!" he puts his magazine down and unplug one of the headsets while straightening his position a bit. He himself, wore a plain t-shirt and a knee length pants. Too casual and _unfashionable_ for Ruby, she thought. He then pats the severe empty spot next to him, gesturing her to leap in.

"Really? Isn't it tad too girly?" she sits down while pulling a bit of the frilly tip of her blouse. Ruby shakes his head a bit and rests it by her shoulder, which makes her a little nervous.

"Nah, you're a girl, nothing is too girly for you. What matters the most is that it fits you. Don't you like it?" his eyes are silently shut while one of his headsets hangs by his neck. His black silky hair, that seems a bit wet since he just washed it, tickles her neck. The smell of his shampoo is clearly noticeable to her. She then picks up one of his earplugs.

".. What are ye listenin to?" she inquires.

"Just some random instrumental music that usually lull me to sleep, or simply soothe my head." he gestures her to put on the earplug, and so she did.

She closes her eyes and smiles a little to the soft music that fills her ear. She leans back to him soundly, letting herself get drowned in the music. A sudden thud snaps her out of her peace of mind and the headset got pulled away from her ear. Before she could complain, Ruby is already pinning her down by the beanbag, and he, too, doesn't seem to have the headset plugged into his ear. His bright crimson eyes swallows the darker ones, giving her the goosebumps.

"I'm running out of patience." The raven stands and picks her up, carrying her like a bride and tosses her softly into his bed. He didn't even give her the time to struggle, or maybe she didn't even intend to refuse from the very start. Shy, but still obvious, that she doesn't hate what he's doing; proven by her arms that are wrapped tightly around his neck. A moment later he moves away from her grip, walking to the door and back to her. He grabs one of her hand and entwines his fingers along hers.

He stares down at her with such darken eyes and his bangs and sideburns hang around his jawline, just like the night they've spent at Cove Lily Motel. This time, the room is well lit and their clothes seem to be easier to let loose. He quickly bents down to capture her lips and go straight for her tongue. Once again, they wrestle in heat. Without hesitation, Ruby moves his other hand to seize her breast, locking it in his grasp. A slight moan escapes her lips, which makes the ruby eyes flickers. He adds another pressure to both his kiss and fondle. After quite the minutes and her blouse are messed up, showing nearly her entire torso, the charmer pulls away to study the scene right in front of his eyes. The lovebites from before became more visible than ever. He then leans in closer to her jawline, whispering to her ears.

"I made sure the door's locked."

Sapphire remains speechless, breathing heavily while clutching his hand tightly. He then traces a line with his tongue on her ear, making her shudder. He gradually moves downward to where her neck is located, and ends just right above her bosom. Letting go of his grasp, he fondles the other one while his lips capture the tip, making her gasps, almost violently. She throws her hand to embrace the lad's head, squeezing his hair.

Upon said reaction, he begins to suck her softly, causing her to moan slightly louder than before, which she covers her mouth afterwards. After a few suction on both sides, Ruby pulls himself up to reveal the brunette tears up a bit and she's burning in heat.

"Ah.. Sorry, did I scare you?" Ruby sits up, wiping his lips clean from the saliva, slight guilt went across his face.

"N-no.. it's just.. my first time and I don't know what to do." she wipes her tears embarrassedly, gathering the courage to look at him.

A wide smile suddenly went across his lips. He then takes one of her hands and put it by his cheek, making it hold his jawline.

"Symbiotic mutualism." he replies with a serious look.

"I touch you, you touch me."

The hand moves just before his lips, until he kisses it passionately.

"I kiss you, you kisss me."

He drags her hand all the way down from his collarbone, chest, stomach, until it finally reaches the borderline of his t-shirt.

"I undress you, you undress me. It's as easy as that." he wears a naughty smile, that the lass has never seen before.

Sapphire bits her lip, pulling herself up to a straighter position to match the raven's height. She pulls his shoulder closer and aims for his neck, planting her fangs on it. Ruby flinches at first, but he endures the pain and caresses her waist instead. Her hands wander around to the underside of his t-shirt, roaming his bare skin. By the time she reaches his back, the shirt was pulled up as well, revealing his slightly built abs, thanks to his training with the Petalburg Gym Leader. Sapphire blushes to this.

She buries her face by his chest, making a few suction by the collarbone, much likely in attempt to avenge him.

"About what happened at the dressing room.." he says while letting her play along and pulls her blouse for a bit.

"You said you wanted to make sure about something, how did it go?"

"…Since our very first kiss, my chest's been feelin strange." she replies, rubbing his bare chest tenderly.

"Or at the motel, there's a strong sensation that scared tha hell outta me, but t'was also somethin that.. how dya explain it? I was actually fine with it.. And there's this strange thought that I wanted more, even just a bit.."

"I can see where this leads to." he grins softly while finally, manages to pull her blouse off her.

"Let me see, how do people normally say it.." he leans to her neck, resting his head. Unlike the very first encounter, Sapphire seems to be pretty calm and collected this time.

"Lust."

Dozens of questions hit her head hard, and one of them is _'How did he know all these stuffs?'_ but she's more concerned of what she should be doing right now. She still hesitates to pull of Ruby's shirt too, it seems. The raven helps her by undressing himself, revealing the bruises that seem to be the ones from the moment Rayquaza squeezed him as if it's making a berry juice. They don't look as bad as the day before, but still crystal clear. Noticing this, Ruby quickly becomes reluctant to show her the wounds, covering it with his hands, only to be stopped by the brunette.

"Ye kept sayin beautiful this, beautiful that.. Ye should be more aware that ye, yerself, with all those swollen skin and wounds, are also.. beautiful.." Sapphire murmurs shyly, looking down. Surprised, Ruby's eyes widened in disbelief. Did she just, compliment him?

"I beg your pardon..?" he teases.

"D-Don't make me take it back! I was just tryin ta stop yer annoyin insecurities whatsoever!" she yells out, making the raven laugh warmly.

"That's just exactly why I Love you, barbarian."

His loving smile hits her like a thunder, paralyzing her. Without further ado, Ruby pins her down once more, kissing her passionately. Now, his hand moves to even lower region, slowly and steadily, tracing through her stomach, until it reaches its destination : her waist.

He pulls down her shorts, revealing no further cloth covers her private part. He's slightly shocked by this. He expected her to at least wear something.

"I think I'll have to make you some goddamn underwears." He sighs while tossing her shorts to the floor. "Don't tell me you casually walk around Hoenn like this?"

"Are they necessary?" she mutters under her breath. Ruby shakes his head lightly, giving her the _'you don't say?'_ look.

Examining what it actually looks like, the charmer learns that even woman's genitalia produces a certain liquid when they're all turned up, judging from the moisture look.

"Don't stare at me too long, idiot.." she mumbles while hiding her face.

Ignoring her, again, Ruby caresses the tip of her mound with his fingers lightly, to realize that it's indeed actually wet. Well what do you expect, Ruby? Noticing the brunette twitched to his action, he becomes more and more curious. Split second after, he slid one of his fingers into her entrance, making her jump a bit from the messed up bed. She lets out silent shriek and sudden gasps, making him wonder whether it's a good or a bad sign.

"Did it hurt?" He asks in concern, only to be replied with a shake from her head. Upon receiving such response, he does just as what he learned elsewhere; ramming her in and out.

And the reaction was just as he expected. He can tell she's slowly losing her control, by the looks of her face and the shudders she made. He decides to try sliding another finger, only to feel her tightening around him. He's quite sure how it feels for her; pleasurable.

Not being able to bear it any longer, he pulled out his fingers; seemingly wet and sticky due to her juice, stares at them for a moment, and finally pulled his trousers down to reveal an indisputable bulge on the brief underwear by his lower region. Noticing this, Sapphire stares directly to his member part.

"..Don't stare at me too long." he complains, much likely paying back to what she just told him a minute ago.

Both face are drowned in red paint, staring at each other. One is fully naked while the other, half naked, but seem to be more embarrassed by his own build. Practically, it's not his fault for having something ever so stood out down there.

"Would you do the mind? I feel stupid for undressing both of us myself."

Sapphire reaches out her hand to the protruding figure, compiling the courage needed to explore it. She began with a soft touch on the tip, which made the lad jolts. She finally gathered her hand, touching the full member in its shape. _How did it fit in his pants_ ; she wondered. Nervously, she strokes the member, while the other hand removes his underwear away from him slowly, showing his shaft little by little.

Slightly taken aback by what's being projected in front of her, she gasps for a while. Ruby pushes her back to the bed, and her body lies there weakly. He proceed to rub his own member, grabbing it and hovers it right in front of her entrance. He hesitated. Considering it's both their first time, they shouldn't be indulging in sexual activities other than the main course itself, but he still think there should be something considered a warm up. Still, he quickly throws his thought away.

"Am I granted the permission?"

His eyes stared to her so deep that she pulls him closer and close the gap between them, biting his lip lovingly. "Yeah." she speaks, almost inaudible.

He lets out a small smile and touches the lass' thighs, spreading it a little. He didn't have to command her to do anything. Even though she hesitated, she complies with his act slow but sure, saving him the energy to push her legs spread, revealing her tight-looking labia. He stares down for a while, as if he's asking for permission.

"This.. might hurt a bit."

Within seconds, the raven pushes himself down to her, allowing his member's tip to slowly enter her. It's clearly visible that Sapphire is holding back. Her hands clutched the sheets tightly and she bit her own lips, while her eyes are perfectly shut. Proceeding to push further, letting half of his full length thrust into her, Ruby lets out a small groan.

The brunette can't help but lose her fight with the tears. She shudders even more, this time, reaching out to Ruby's free hand and grabbed it tightly.

"Holy Arceus.. You're surprisingly tight."

"It's my first time, Idiot." she replies with heavy breath.

"Alright, I'm all in." he adverts his eyes to her and bends down to kiss her. "I'm going to.. move."

Blushing furiously, Sapphire wipes her tears and holds the raven's hand tighter, bracing herself, finally giving him a small nod.

Ruby pulled back a bit, only to push himself forward again, causing both to groan in unison. He then let loose of her hold to reach her legs and uses his hand to support them, giving him the better position to continue their movements. He then do it again repeatedly.

It was indeed hurt for the conqueror at first, but the more he thrust, the more the pain fades away. Louder moans began to escape her lips. Unlike Sapphire, the charmer felt no pain at all, and he clearly enjoys the new sensation that pierced his nerve system, allowing himself to increase the pace everytime he pulls back and pushes again.

"S..Sapphire.." he sighs under his breath.

It didn't take long for the lass to let her body loose and allow Ruby to have her, for it started to give her the ecstatic feelings. Adding more pressure and force, the lad slowly loses his control and fills the room with his heavy groans, calling out the brunette's name. Sapphire flinches rapidly, replying him with the similar voices that escapes her mouth. It seems as if she's near to her peak.

Ruby began to add his pace, allowing the nerve system to deliver him the euphoria. Not so long after, he finally lets out a groan that was even louder and powerful than before, and for the first time, had his very first climax.

"Aah.. Aaahh..!" He cries out weakly, clutching her tights tightly and shudders.

Sapphire jolts from her position and screams as she felt a warm shot coming out of herself, and she too, having herself reaching the climax as well. She whimpers while whispering his name.

"Ruby.."

"Yeah..?" He pulls out slowly, until he finally let himself loose and stumbles down to the bed, collapsing just beside her.

Both panting, catching for breath, letting themselves weigh down fully on the soft mattress. Sweats started to stream down from their body and the heat slowly vanishes. Ruby turns himself to face the brunette, who seems to be able to fall asleep in any moment, and reaches out his hand to hug her. He lets his own arm become her pillow. She happily slides closer to him and curls herself within his clutch.

"I love you." he whispers into her ears deeply, softly, and lovingly, allowing her to snuggles into him even closer. It seems like the lass is suffering the pain from beneath her, but his warm and protective arms helped her endure the pain.

"I.. Love ya too." she murmurs her reply.

He slowly pulls the sheet to cover both of their exposed skin. The shared warmth of the body quickly surrounds them and allows them to sleep soundly, until finally falling for a deep slumber.

* * *

I KNOW IT SOUNDS WEIRD, THE SCENE. AND THEY SOUND SO OOC. i can't believe i typed that down lmao okay forgive me for the suckish lemon.

And if you noticed, their pajamas moments are based from the illustration i put at the cover. Credit to the artist for such beautiful fanart (*v*)/'')

 **And that ends the Developing \m/**

.

.

just kidding there will still be update for this since i have ideas in mind.  
and about the WII U, I never actually play it, but I saw that it's availvable to the ORAS game, so i put it here.

I really do hope this chapter didn't drive you lovely readers away from me ;-;  
And I'm thinking of writing a new fic too, still about Pokemon of course xD

.

Thankyou for reading up to this part!

Your reviews/favorites/follows shall be my fuel to continue this fic. ❤️


End file.
